Give Your Heart a Chance
by theraspberry
Summary: AU but still close to the Grey's universe. The night before her first day at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Eliza decides to go to a bar where she meets a hot blonde stranger. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so the idea for this story has been on my mind for a while now. I know that multiple versions of this story have already been done but hey, here's my first attempt. I hope you enjoy it. Oh! English isn't my first language so please be please don't crucify me for the mistakes I might (and will) make.**

 **In case you didn't read my summary, this is AU but still close to the Grey's universe. The night before her first day at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Eliza decides to go to a bar where she meets a hot blonde stranger.**

 **Chapter 1**

Eliza woke up to the sound of her phone's alarm. Her head was pounding and her throat felt dry. The light that was coming through the window of her living room was almost hurting her eyes. She knew she was at her apartment but she still felt a little bit disoriented. She was sure it had a lot to do with the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before.

"Are you going to turn that thing off?" said a voice beside her, instantly wrapping a lean arm around her waist and cuddled into her. "I usually don't do the whole sleepover thing but I guess you wore me out." She said as she kissed her back and laughed into the kiss.

At that moment, the whole night started flashing in front of Eliza's eyes. Going into a bar by herself for the first time in years with the intention of having no more than a couple of drinks, a gorgeous blonde woman sitting next to her, having a lot more than a couple of drinks with said woman and making out shamelessly at the bar before taking the woman home with her.

"Oh crap! My alarm has been sounding for a while which means it's already past 6. You really need to go." Eliza said, quickly releasing herself from the woman's embrace, carrying a blanket to cover herself while she looked for her phone.

"You know I already saw all of that last night right?" the blonde woman said with a cheeky smile on her face, and boy was it a beautiful smile "no need to cover up" she said, getting up without bothering to cover herself up.

"Okay, so…I'm going to take a shower and when I come out, you're going to be gone." She said as she finally found her phone and turned her alarm off. She saw a prosthetic leg on her couch and remembered the woman saying something about an accident and being an amputee, so she grabbed the leg and gave it to her "Here's your leg. Now, go. It was nice to meet you…uh, mmm…I-"

"Arizona." Arizona cut her off. She smiled her big dimpled smile that she knew made all the girls swoon. "It was really nice to meet you too…" Eliza realized the blonde had forgotten her name too. She didn't feel so bad anymore.

"Eliza. I'm Eliza. Bye, Arizona." She said as she started walking towards her bedroom.

"Wait. Can I have your number?" Arizona asked in an almost pleading voice.

"We don't have to do this. Really. You don't have to pretend to want to see me again or that you will call me." Eliza said, still covering herself. Arizona was already half dressed. She found the blonde woman in front of her absolutely gorgeous and almost intoxicating. She remembered having fun with her last night and how easy the conversation flowed. However, she didn't have time for this and preferred to leave it as a good memory.

"Okay. I left my number on your fridge. You can me whenever you want. I mean, if you want." She put on her shirt, grabbed her purse and moved over to Eliza "I had a great time last night, Eliza. And I would like to see you again. Good bye" she said as she kissed the brunette's cheek and walked out the door.

Eliza sighed and looked at the fridge that now had a pink Post-It on it. She would check it later and maybe she might give Arizona a call. It would all depend. She checked the time on her phone and almost ran to the bathroom to get ready. She didn't want to be late for her first day at a new job.

Arizona walked out of Eliza's apartment with a big smile on her face. She went down to the lobby and waited for her Uber ride to arrive. Her mind was racing.

Sure, the brunette she had spent the night with was absolutely gorgeous but there was something else about her. Something that made Arizona want to get to know her and not leave it as a one-night stand. It has been a long time since a woman had that effect on her. There was something alluring and intriguing about Eliza.

She also really liked the fact that when she talked about her leg she seemed really indifferent towards it. Most of the women she has met and slept with during the past year or so were always weirded out by it a little. Arizona knew she was attractive enough for them to look past it but she still noticed the change in their faces when they saw her sans prosthetic. Eliza, on the other hand, didn't seem to be impressed or shocked by her residual limb in the slightest. It was new. Refreshing. She was also shocked at herself for wanting to spend the night with Eliza instead of running away as soon as the sex was over.

Her Uber arrived and Arizona got into it. Her mind was clouded with sights of the gorgeous blue eyed brunette she had met the night before and wished she could really see her again. She arrived at her house and quickly began getting ready for another day at the hospital.

Arizona was walking down the hall and she saw Riggs and Maggie standing outside of a meeting room. She then remembered that today was when Dr. Minnick, a surgical educational consultant was coming over for a meeting with the residents and then Dr. Bailey. The attendings were nervous about what the residents could tell Minnick about them. She looked over to the window and could tell the residents were having a good time talking to this new doctor.

"Oh…look at them all lined up for her like little ducks quacking." She said with a grin on her face. They did look like little ducks. It was cute, in a way.

"Did you ever see that movie 'The Birds'?" Riggs asked her.

"Is that Minnick? What are they telling her?" April Kepner asked as she joined them.

"I don't know but she's taking notes." Maggie said with a worried look on her face.

Suddenly April's phone made a noise. Arizona smiled and had to contain her laughter because she knew that noise really well. She loved that noise.

"April you're on Tinder?" Arizona asked, grinning at the redhead.

"What? No, no, I'm not…" she tried to defend herself.

"Yes you are. That's the tinder bing. The 'I've got a match bing.' I love that bing" she said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Riggs asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes, okay? It was like an impulse decision and now it keeps making noise." April said as she tried to turn the sound off.

Arizona was about to keep teasing April when Maggie said something for the first time in minutes "I'd kill to know what they're talking about." She said looking directly into the window while April kept playing her phone and Arizona's mind drifted to Tinder and last night's brunette.

"I think they're talking about us." Riggs said.

"Why?" April said, without looking up from her phone.

"Because they're looking at us". He said and the three women looked to the window.

Through the blinds, Arizona's eyes met those of Dr. Minnick. Those eyes, that hair, that face…she could recognize them anywhere. Her eyes widened in shock. The other woman seemed just as shocked as her, though she was better at keeping her cool.

"Scatter" she said as she ran away, leaving her three colleagues behind.

She could not believe it. Dr. Minnick and the woman from the bar where the same person. 'Eliza Minnick. Dr. Eliza Minnick.' She thought to herself and smiled widely. Eliza wasn't a resident, so there was no rule against her pursuing her. She decided to go look for her after the meeting was over to "introduce herself".

A few minutes later, Arizona saw the residents walk around, going to their assigned attendings and jobs. She also saw Dr. Minnick walking with Stephanie Edwards in the opposite direction. She decided to follow them so that she could "casually" bump into her. She was way too excited about this and while it scared her a little bit it also felt great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. Thank you for all the good reviews. Yes, I am aware that this was the MerDer meet cute but I wanted to use it for Ariliza. It's a great meet cute, I know you all agree. So, here's the next chapter. I know it's kind of short but I will write longer ones after this. The first one was to test the waters and this one is to see if you'd like more. Remember, English is not my first language so don't be mean.**

 **Chapter 2**

Eliza was doing her best at pretending she was okay. She couldn't believe Arizona, her one-night stand, was a doctor and worked at the same hospital where she was supposed to have her fresh start. She didn't remember the blonde mentioning anything about her work field. But then again, she doesn't remember saying anything about it either. They had talked for what seemed hour and somehow none of them ever mentioned work.

"Dr. Minnick?" Stephanie asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Edwards, I got distracted looking at the facility. It's quite impressive. Very modern." She said, fighting the urge to slap herself. She was sure the young resident didn't fall for her stupid excuse, but she didn't say anything.

"I was asking if you'd like to-"

"Well hello, Dr. Minnick. It's very nice to meet you." Arizona interrupted Stephanie with a grin on her face as she extended her hand to Eliza. "I'm Dr. Robbins. Peds and Fetal surgery."

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Robbins" the brunette said, shaking her hand but avoiding her eyes.

"Edwards." Arizona said with a nod.

"Dr. Robbins." Stephanie said. Stephanie was smart enough to notice that Dr. Robbins wanted her to go. She was specifically asked by Chief Bailey to shadow Dr. Minnick but she guessed a few minutes wouldn't hurt. "I have to go find Dr. Shepherd and ask her about today's surgery. I'll be back." Stephanie said as she began to walk away, not giving Eliza a chance to protest.

"So, you're on Ortho surgeon. That explains why you were so nonchalant about my prosthetic leg and residual limb." Arizona said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah. That and the fact that I'm not an asshole." Eliza said. She was super nervous. She didn't know what else to say or even where to look at. She gave Arizona a small smile and tried to walk away but the blonde had other planes and pulled her into a stairwell.

"Is there anything you want, Dr. Robbins?" Eliza asked.

"Dr. Robbins sounds a little too formal don't you think? We're not exactly strangers, Eliza." Arizona said seductively. She knew she was making the brunette extremely nervous and she was enjoying.

"If you don't mind, Dr. Robbins, I would like to pretend like nothing ever happened between us. We were alone, we were drunk, it was fun but that's it. Let's pretend like nothing ever happened, okay?" Eliza said, trying to avoid the blonde's gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona asked with a confused look on her face.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't be a smartass." Eliza said finally giving in a little and letting out a small laugh.

"No, I mean it. What never happened? Are you talking about you sleeping with me last night or kicking me out this morning?" Arizona said looking at Eliza right in the eye and giving her one of her best super magic smiles. "Because both are memories that I'd like to hold on to."

"You're annoying. You know that?" the brunette said rolling her eyes at Arizona, who was now looking at her like a puppy at a chew toy.

"Stop it." Eliza said, gently slapping Arizona on the arm

"Stop what?" the blonde asked knowingly.

"Stop looking at me like that." Her eyes were now serious instead of playful.

"Like what? I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Eliza."

"Like you've seen me naked." She said looking at her shoes and blushing slightly.

"I have seen you naked." Arizona said matter-of-factly. "Actually, I can picture you naked right now." she said enjoying the teasing way too much for Eliza's comfort.

"Don't!"

"Why not? It's a very nice image. Very. You can also picture me naked right now if you want to, I don't mind." She said leaning in a little bit closer to the gorgeous woman she was so interested on. Eliza couldn't help but picture Arizona naked. She was extremely attracted to the blonde surgeon and was fighting really hard against her urge to push her against a wall and kiss her.

"Dr. Robbins, this conversation is becoming very unprofessional. So, I'm gonna go find Edwards so that she can continue with the tour." Eliza said, looking Arizona directly in the eyes and starting to walk away.

"Go out with me. Say…Friday night?" the blonde said.

"No." the brunette said, turning around to face the woman she was trying to resist.

"Why not? I'm not your superior, we wouldn't be breaking any of the hospital rules." Arizona said, almost pleading. It had been a while since Arizona had met a woman that she actually wanted to date and get to know.

"Maybe, but I would be breaking my personal rules." Eliza said.

"Which are?"

"Never mix work and pleasure. I like to keep my personal life strictly outside of whichever hospital I may be working at. So, no. I won't date you. Even if you look at me with that intense sexy gaze and cute little dimpled smile. I can handle it." The brunette said, a little unsure of what she was saying. She wasn't really sure she would be able to handle the stares and the smile. God, that smile. It had been the first thing she had noticed about Arizona when she looked at her across the bar and smiled before sitting next to her.

"We'll see about that, Dr. Minnick." Arizona said, batting her eye lashes and using the dimpled smile Eliza had said she liked.

"You think you're so irresistible…" Eliza was starting to give in. She so wanted to be strong but Arizona was making it incredibly hard. She was just so damn gorgeous and sexy. How was it possible for her to feel aroused just by flirting with her? She had to be careful or this woman was going to be the end of her. And she did not need that. Not after everything that happened during the past year and half.

"Mmm…no. Hard to resist? Perhaps, but certainly not irresistible." Arizona started moving towards Eliza.

"You know the effect you have on people, don't you?" Now Eliza was the one gazing intensely and making use of the sexy smirk she knew how to work. "Still, I won't go out with you."

The blonde didn't answer, she just kept moving towards the brunette doctor until she had her back was against the stair railing and placed a hand on each side, trapping her between the rail and herself. Eliza could feel Arizona's breath close to her face and she was having a hard time breathing. Her eyes went from the blonde's eyes to her lips, then to her eyes again and finally settled on her lips. Her hands apparently had a mind of their own and went straight to the blonde's hips. It was as if she needed to kiss her to be able to continue breathing. Arizona went to her ear and started whispering.

"You are the sexiest, most alluring woman I have met in a long time. Last night was the best night I've had in…probably years; so I just wanted to tell you that I won't give up. Not yet." She kissed her cheek and then leaned in to kiss Eliza on the lips.

Eliza ducked down so that she could release herself form Arizona's embrace. "Good luck with that, Dr. Robbins" she said with a flirty tone, winking and smiling at the very frustrated fetal surgeon.

"Tease" Arizona said laughing as she walked out of the stairwell and went off to check on her patients. She couldn't stop smiling. She wasn't used to being rejected but she knew that the brunette would give in sooner than later. Their mutual attraction was obvious. She didn't mind being the one doing the chase for a change, it was exciting and Eliza Minnick seemed to be worth the trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Thank you for all the positive reviews. Keep 'em coming, I love them (duh). Well, here's my next chapter and please…refrain from saying "OMG, be creative, this is how MerDer met" or things like that because I did specify in the first chapter that I was going to borrow their meet cute. Will the whole story be exactly the same? Uh…no. Not at all. This being said…I hope you keep enjoying this story because I am enjoying writing it. Stay kind, no sean malos.**

 **Chapter 3**

A few weeks had gone by and Eliza was adapting to the new hospital. The facilities and equipment were great and, the residents were talented and eager to learn. She would not admit it out loud but she had a soft spot for Jo Wilson. The girl was very talented and was very interested in ortho. She didn't want to get ahead of herself, since Wilson was still choosing her specialty but the idea of mentoring a woman excited her. Throughout the years she had mentored and raised a lot of great surgeons, all men. She loved them to death but had always wanted to mentor a woman so that female ortho surgeons could raise above that 4%.

Her program was working well but she had a little problem: the attendings strongly disliked her. Not that she cared too much, not really…but they were making her job a lot harder than it already was. They had declared some sort of civil war where whoever that didn't chose Richard Webber's side was considered a traitor. She didn't understand this reaction and certainly didn't expect her from grown up, let alone doctors. Surgeons, for crying out loud. She never meant to step on Webber or steal away his job. She liked him and respected him very much, she just needed to be the authority if she was going to develop her program at this hospital.

She reached out to Webber many times, attempting to find some common ground; she also wanted him to know that he could have his position as chief of the program as soon as her contract was over. She would not keep the position forever, that was the whole point of her program! She just wanted to train him and the attendings to be better teachers by using her method. There was no point on her keeping it. Chief Bailey, however, was marveled with her and the results and kept talking about contract renegotiation to keep her around indefinitely. She wasn't so sure, staying as Chief of the Residency Program would only bring more hostility towards her and she really didn't need it.

When she left Boston, she left because she wanted a clean start. Something new, something away from crazy twentysomething year old ex-girlfriend and, most of all, away from pity eyes. She did get her new beginning…up to some extent. After Boston she went to Chicago, Miami, Portland and now Seattle, developing her residency program and gaining prestige. She had enjoyed the nomad life but was ready to settle down again and Seattle didn't seem like a bad option. Seattle was far very away from Boston and that was perfect.

She wanted to feel like herself again and, most of all, she needed to feel respected and appreciated at her workplace again. Like she felt in Boston, before everything went to hell. It couldn't be that hard, right? After all, she was considered the best female orthopedic surgeon in the country and the third one in the general ranking, behind only two men, one of which was her mentor. She had also developed a successful residency teaching program which she had already implemented in four hospitals and had published many papers. Very impressive for someone under 40.

She went over to the cafeteria to have lunch and saw Arizona Robbins waiting in the line. Their eyes met for a few seconds and then Eliza looked away. Arizona broke her promise. Not that she really ever promised anything but she said she wouldn't give up on getting Eliza to date her but she did. After that time in the stairwell, Arizona never asked her out again. Which sucked, Eliza had enjoyed their night together and the flirting that followed it and would have liked to explore it but she wasn't sulking either. Whatever, her loss.

One thing she did notice and appreciated was that Arizona was a lot nicer and cooperative with her than all of the other doctors. She never fought her, kept her out of an OR and refused to work with her. She always greeted her with a smile but kept things strictly professional except for a few compliments sometimes and stares. Lots and lots of stares. She though Eliza didn't notice but she did. The blonde stared at her all the time.

The two doctors that were between the two ladies were paged and had to leave the cafeteria before eating lunch. So now, Arizona was right before Eliza.

"Dr. Robbins" she said, greeting her.

"Dr. Minnick" Arizona said. Her eyes scanning every inch of Eliza's being. "You look nice today, with those boxer braids. They're cute." Arizona smiled at her.

"Oh, I had forgotten that I had them. Thank you." Eliza said returning the smile. "Leah, I mean Dr. Murphy did them for me. She's really good at braiding it seems. Well, she's got steady hands so it makes sense." She said as she turned to the lunch lady, to tell her what she wanted to eat.

"Oh. Murphy. So are you two close? I mean, you must be if she's braiding your hair…" the blonde said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I guess you could say so. She's…really nice. And cool." She said without looking at Arizona. She had noticed the hint of jealousy in Arizona's voice and decided to play along with it to irk her a little bit. Poor Murphy. She really was nice and cool. She liked all of her residents and had even become friends with some of them.

"Oh." Was all Arizona said. She was leaving but then turned around to face Eliza again "You should be careful with Murphy. She's the reason we have rules now."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Robbins."

"Perhaps you should ask Murphy." Arizona said, still annoyed.

"I will…" she was going to say something else but Leah, Stephanie and Jo waved at her to join them. "Oh look there she is. It was nice catching up with you Robbins. Enjoy your lunch." She gave her one of her best smiles before walking away to sit with her three students, who were slowly becoming friends.

* * *

Arizona was really annoyed at herself. For many reasons. The main one was allowing her friends to pull her into this stupid civil war and not being able to be with Eliza for that. Also for getting so jealous of Leah Murphy. First because she had no right on getting jealous and second because she was Leah freaking Murphy. She was known for getting attached easily and having had a melt down after Arizona broke up with her. Sure she wasn't bad looking…if you were into the whole tall, blonde, blue eyed and skinny kind of look. Which, apparently Eliza was.

Arizona sat down with Riggs, Amelia, Alex and April who were all talking about God knows what. She didn't care. Her eyes were on a certain brunette who she hadn't been able to shake off of her head, as much as she tried. Being 'the forbidden fruit' had only made Eliza look even hotter. The fact that she had a charming personality to match that beautiful face wasn't helping either. Eliza looked up and their gazes met. Their eyes lingered on each other for what seemed hours, neither of them wanting to be the first to break it. However, Eliza did. Arizona sighed and went back to trying to eat her lunch.

Later that day, Arizona was going out with the only few friends she had outside the hospital. When she moved to Seattle she basically jumped into a relationship with Callie and never had time to meet other lesbians. Sure, she dated a few but never really made any friends. Until she got divorced and met Grace, Holly and Madison. She actually met Grace through Tinder but as soon as they met they realized they could never be anything but friends. And friends they became. Party friends, more than anything but it was nice to have people to hang out with that weren't her coworkers.

She had agreed to meet them at a new gay club that had just opened. It was hard to get in, but Madison knew the owner so they were safe. She decided to wear tight black jeans, a light pink satin strappy top and a black leather jacket. She had straightened her hair and went heavy on the eye liner but opted for pinky nude lipstick. She looked really good.

"Well hello there, Dr. Stranger. Long time no see." A tall and thin woman said to her as he hugged her. She was dressed in a tight black dress with sequins and see trough parts. Also, she was wearing leopard printed impossibly high heels. Her gorgeous black hair was long and slightly curled at the ends.

"Hello there, Grace. Channeling your inner Mel B tonight?" Arizona said, giving back the hug.

"Are you calling me Mel B just because I'm black or is it the swagger? Because other than that I can't think of anything else…" she said smiling cheekily at her friend.

"Shut up, asshole." Arizona said laughing at hitting her gently on the arm.

"Hello Arizona. Good to see you, it has certainly been a while." Said a much smaller brunette woman.

"Hi Holly, how are you?" Arizona said as she gave her a hug.

"Good. Everything has been fine. I'm meeting a tinder date tonight here. If we don't hit it off, I hope we at least end up like you and Grace." She said smiling. Unlike Grace, who was quite the attention grabber, Holly was quiet and shy. She was one of the nicest and sweetest girls Arizona had ever met.

"Ok biatches, hurry up. Come here now or the bouncer won't let us later. Oh. Hi Arizona, I didn't notice you were already here." A blonde, blue eyed woman wearing black pants and a white tube top.

"Hello Madison". Arizona said. She liked Madison but they just never clicked in the way she did with the other two girls. Maybe it was the fact that they always went for the same girls at the bar/club/party and one of them had to be rejected. Or the fact that they looked-alike a little bit. She was still happy to see her though.

They got into the club and it was already crowded. Madison had made a reservation for them so they were lucky enough to get a table. They took off their coats and jackets while Madison went to the bar to get drinks. The music was good but too loud, as it happens in clubs. Arizona was having fun with her friends but her mind was torn between the club and a certain brunette.

"Oh my god. Who's that woman over there? I certainly have never seen her before." Madison said, pointing at a brunette woman wearing a backless navy dress and high nude heels. Her smile was big and bright, her eyes were light and shiny. "Ladies, I think I'm gonna have to leave you…" she said starting to walk towards the brunette

"Forget it Maddie, I called dibs on that one a long time ago…" Arizona said getting in front of her.

"Yeah right. Move it Robbins."

"Don't raise your eyebrow at me, Thompson, you know I'm immune. Why don't we both go there and see for yourself. I know her." She said smiling cockily. "and I really did already called dibs."

Madison didn't even get to say a word before Arizona poked the brunette on the waist, causing her to turn around and face her. "Hello Eliza."

"Dr. Robbins, fancy meeting you here…" she said smiling as she seductively chewed on her drink's straw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. I feel like not many people are as interested in Ariliza these weeks as they used to be. Perhaps for the lack of it? Not many people updating, reviewing or writing new stuff. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Arizona starred at Eliza and her eyes got a few shades darker. She was really attracted to the gorgeous brunette and seeing her in a tight backless dress and heals was driving her crazy with desire. She was about to say something when another blonde woman jumped beside her and extended her hand to Eliza.

"Hi. I'm Madison." The other blonde said smiling flirtatiously at the brunette.

"Eliza. Nice to meet you. Are you friends with Arizona?" Eliza asked her, looking directly at her favorite blonde as she mentioned her name and smiling seductively at her.

Madison got the cue and decided to surrender. This battle had clearly already been won by Arizona before she even entered it. "Yes. We are friends." She said smiling "Anyway…I'm just gonna go now. It was nice meeting you. Eliza."

"So. I know that when we met you were alone at that bar but somehow I don't think you're at a club by yourself…" she noticed Eliza had already finished her drink "what are you drinking? Let me get you another one." She said taking the glass from the brunette, gently stroking her hand as she did.

"I'll accept a drink but only if the next round is on me. Oh, and you're right. I'm not here alone. I actually came with…" she was interrupted by a tall blonde woman grabbing her arm.

"Eliza, we're going to get another round. Do you want any-"

"Murphy." Arizona simply said, with a clearly fake smile on her face.

"Dr. Robbins!" The resident said, trying to look away and practically digging her nails into Eliza's arm and widening her eyes.

Eliza simply smiled and released herself from Leah, whose nails were starting to hurt. "So, as I was telling you, Arizona, I came here with my friend Leah and some other friends." She said pointing at two other girls behind her. Then, she turned to Leah "I'm going to stay here with Arizona for a while, but I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Sure, text me if you need to find us. Uhh…goodnight Dr. Robbins." The tall blonde said smiling awkwardly.

"Don't goodnight me yet, I'm planning on staying with this one the whole night so there's a chance you might see me again tonight. And, you can call me Arizona outside of the hospital, Leah."

"Ok. Arizona. See you guys around." She then turned to Eliza and smiled knowingly "Enjoy." she said winking as Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Let's go get that drink and then go have it in the terrace so that we can chat a little, what do you say?" Arizona asked, placing the glass she was still holding a nearby table.

"Sure. Lead the way." Eliza said, gesturing for Arizona to walk ahead of her. Arizona took Eliza's hand and started walking towards one of the bars. Since she felt no resistance from the brunette she decided to intertwine their fingers. Whoever saw them would've thought they were a couple. Eliza's thumb caressed Arizona's hand as they walked. It was amazing how such a simple touch could make them both feel so many things.

They arrived at the bar and Arizona let go of Eliza's hand and instantly felt like she needed to touch her again, so she placed her hand on the small of the brunette's back and leaned into her ear to ask her what did she wanted to drink. She felt Eliza leaning in closer to her and she took it as a sign that she too wanted to be closer to her, so her hand went from the small of her back to being wrapped around her waist.

Eliza felt like she was going to explode at any moment. She couldn't believe that she was already turned on by Arizona's actions. She got really close to the blonde's ear, so close that her lips were almost touching it. "I'll have a Negroni. I don't know if you remember but I'm a gin type of girl."

Arizona turned her head around so that her eyes could meet those of her companion. Eliza's eyes were mesmerizing, she had never seen eyes like those. She could swear they were blue, gray and green at the same time. "Oh I remember that from the night we met. I remember many things from the night we met." She said gently squeezing Eliza's waist and turning to order the drinks and pay for them. As soon as they got them Arizona held Eliza's hand again to guide her to the terrace. This time, Eliza was the one to intertwine their fingers.

* * *

Once they got to the terrace, they found a small lounge were they could sit and talk. While still holding hands, they sat very close together in a small couch and looked at each other again. They couldn't help but giggle. They were acting like school girls with all the longing stares and the hand holding.

"So, uh…cheers?" Eliza said blushing and letting go of Arizona's hand. She didn't know what else to say. Something about the peds surgeon made her really nervous.

Arizona laughed. "Wait, but what are we toasting for?"

"Do we need a reason? Can't we just do it for the sake of it?"

"Oh no. It's bad luck. We need a reason."

"Ok, so…here's to new beginnings." Eliza said raising her glass.

"I like that. To new beginnings." Arizona said, clicking her glass against Eliza's.

They both took a few sips before any of them said anything again. This night felt very different from the night they met. They weren't strangers anymore. The silence wasn't awkward but someone needed to break it. They made some small talk about their days while they finished their drinks. Eliza got up to get the next round. When she got back they both giggled again. This time they just clicked their glasses together and before they could fall into silence again, Arizona spoke up.

"I didn't know you already had friends here."

"Well Dr. Robbins, contrary to what you may think I actually make friends quite easily. I'm not seen as the wicked witch of the west everywhere I go…" Eliza said, pretending to be annoyed

"Hey, no. I didn't mean it that way." The blonde said, placing her hand on Eliza's leg. "I know it's not like that, I just-"

"Arizona, I'm messing with you. I know what you meant." Eliza was having a hard time concentrating with Arizona's hand now caressing her leg. "They're actually Leah's friends. I already knew Hannah, the redheaded one, and Spencer I just met today. They're nice." Eliza felt Arizona tense slightly at the mention of Leah's name. Arizona removed her hand from Eliza's leg and she used it to place some of her blonde locks behind her ear.

"So, Murphy and you…you've gotten very close right?"

"Leah. And yes, I guess you could say so. I already told you." Eliza said as she placed her hand on Arizona's leg, rubbing it gently. "We've become good friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yes, just friends. I've also gotten close with Jo." Eliza said, as her hand went up Arizona's leg; still rubbing it gently.

"Jo's straight." Arizona was breathing heavily. The woman in front of her had the power of turning her on with just one look and she knew it. She didn't want to sound crazy or jealous, but she needed to know if Eliza and Murphy were a thing. As much as she liked the ortho surgeon, Murphy was a deal breaker. It would be too weird.

"Arizona. Do you honestly think I would be here, having a drink with you and rubbing your leg while Leah is inside if something was going on between me and her?" Eliza's face was now only inches away from Arizona's. The blonde could feel Eliza's breath on her face while her hand was now up her thigh, and it was driving her insane. "I need a refill." She simply said, showing Arizona her empty glass and removing her hand from her thigh.

"Tease." Arizona said under her breath, a little bit frustrated as he went over to the bar to get them both another drink. She got back and handed Eliza her drink as she sat next to her.

"Cheers." The brunette said.

"Cheers." Arizona said before taking a sip of her drink. Finally, she felt like she had enough liquid courage to do what she had craved all night. She leaned into Eliza and kissed her passionately on the lips. It took Eliza by surprise but she quickly responded to the kiss. They both broke the kiss to leave their glasses on the nearby table and be able to deepen the kiss. As if they were already synchronized, Eliza's hands went to Arizona's hair while the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist to pull her closer. As soon as their tongues met they both felt a jolt of electricity going through their entire bodies. It felt so good. Their tongues kept working against each other until air became an issue so they had to pull apart.

"Sorry, I meant that to be your forehead." Arizona said cheekily as she grabbed her drink to take another sip.

Eliza laughed as she leaned in to give Arizona a small peck on the lips before grabbing her drink and standing up.

"Where are you going?" the blonde asked confused.

Eliza extended her hand for Arizona to grab "We're at a club so, come with me. Let's dance."

"Whatever you say, Master." Arizona said as Eliza shook her and laughed, leading them both to the dance floor.

* * *

When they arrived at the dance floor they saw Leah dancing with Arizona's friend Grace.

Eliza tried to catch her eye to tease her about it but the tall blonde resident was too transfixed on the beautiful woman she was dancing with.

"I think someone's gonna get lucky tonight…" Eliza said to Arizona as she pointed to Leah and Grace, turning around so that her back was against the blonde's front.

Arizona looked at them and laughed. Knowing her friend, Murphy was definitely going to get lucky that night. And if Eliza's stares, touches and kissed were an indicative, so would she. Arizona grabbed Eliza by the hips and got close to her ear. "Well, hopefully Murphy and Grace won't be the only ones to get lucky tonight." She whispered as she pulled Eliza close to her and started to shake her hips to the rhythm of the music. A familiar song was playing but she wasn't playing much attention to it. She was lost in the sensations that the gorgeous brunette doctor was making her feel.

Eliza's own mind was racing and her heart (and also other parts of her) was pounding. Arizona was holding her tight, grabbing her by the hips. Her ass completely against the blonde's center. She arched a little bit and pressed herself against Arizona harder. Arizona responded by tightening her grip on the brunette's hips and attaching her mouth to the side of her neck, breathing against it and grazing her lips. Eliza tilted her head, to give the brunette more space as they danced. The music was also creating the right atmosphere.

 **' _And our eyes are crossing paths across the room  
_** _ **There's only one thing left for us to do…'**  
_

The heat they were feeling was almost too much, but they were also enjoying it.

 **' _You can touch me with slow hands  
_ _Speed it up, baby, make me sweat  
_ _Dreamland, take me there because I want your sex'_**

Eliza turned around so that she was now facing Arizona. Green eyes darkened by lust starred directly into blue eyes filled with just as much lust. Eliza bit her lip and grabbed Arizona by the waist to bring her closer to her.

 **' _If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
_ _Touch, make love, taste you  
_ _If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
_ _Just what I want to'_**

Arizona's hand went straight to the brunette's dark locks as her mouth went to Eliza's ear, gently biting her earlobe. She nearly moaned when she felt the ortho surgeon's hands on her ass and slowly moved her face so that her lips were now only a few inches away from her companion's. Eliza kissed her this time. Hard and passionately. Their lips parted as soon as their mouths met and tongues began battling for dominance, neither willing to give up.

 **' _If I had it my way, I would take the lead  
_ _And if I had it my way, I would take you deep  
_ _If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest  
_ _Show you all the red lace underneath this dress.'_**

Suddenly Arizona became aware of the whole situation. If they didn't get out of the club soon, they would end up doing some things that are really inappropriate to do in public. Kissing Eliza's neck, she went up to her ear again.

 **' _And our eyes are crossing paths across the room  
_ _There's only one thing left for us to do…'_**

"Hey, wanna get out of here?" she pulled away slightly to look at the brunette directly. Too turned on to even muster a word, Eliza just nodded in agreement and smiled sexily at Arizona.

"My place is closer. Let's go get our coats" Arizona said taking Eliza's hand. The brunette looked over to the dance floor was she walked to see if she could find Leah, to let her know that she was leaving with Arizona. She did find her friend but she was too busy grinding and passionately kissing a tall supermodel like girl that Arizona had previously referred to as Grace. She would text her later.

"Ok. The uber is already here. Let's go." Arizona said, leading Eliza outside of the club.

"That was fast."

"I'm in a bit of a hurry." The blonde said, winking at the brunette.

 **' _You can touch me with slow hands  
_ _Speed it up, baby, make me sweat  
_ _Dreamland, take me there because I want your sex'_**

"Great. Me too." Eliza said, giving Arizona one last kiss before they went outside of the club and into the taxi.

* * *

In the taxi both where doing their best to behave, neither wanting to give an unknown guy a show but it was incredibly hard. Arizona's left hand started on Eliza's right knee and soon found its way to her thigh, caressing every inch of skin she found on her way and gently digging her nails into the soft skin. Eliza was having a hard time controlling her breathing. Luckily for them they arrived to Arizona's house before they could say 'fuck it' and give the uber driver a pay per view kind of show.

They both lost it as soon as Arizona closed her front door behind them. Arizona just couldn't take it anymore and pushed Eliza against the door and kissed her hard while removing her jacket and then her hands went directly to the brunette's ass and started to pull up her dress. Eliza kissed her back with just as much passion, removing her own coat without breaking the kiss. The only thing that could be heard in the room where whimpers, moans and heavy breathing.

Arizona knew they should probably go to her room since she didn't know if Andrew was on call or not but there was virtually no way she could make it to her room without having Eliza. Her core was throbbing and hearing Eliza react to her was sending her over the edge. Eliza´s hands where now on her ass and making their way up, to the hem or Arizona's top; pushing it upwards so that she could remove it. Arizona helped her by putting her arms up so that Eliza could remove her top.

The brunette tried to turn them around but Arizona wouldn't let her. She completely pushed Eliza's dress up and it know was draped around her wait. The brunette brought her hands down to help Arizona remove the offensive garment off of her body but the blonde had other plans. She bent down on her knees and with a single movement brought Eliza's panties down to her ankles. The brunette let out a loud gasp when she felt Arizona's tongue going through her wet folds. She couldn't even remove her dress anymore. Her hands went straight to Arizona's head trying to keep her in pace and holding onto her for balance.

Eliza tasted even better than Arizona remembered. She kept licking Eliza as if her life depended on it, grabbing her by the ass so that she could keep her really close. Eliza's moans and the grip on her head were telling Arizona she was doing a good job. She was sure enjoying every single second of it. She took Eliza's clit on her lips, applying gently pressure and then letting her tongue run circles around it.

"Oh god. Please don't stop. Don't stop. Oh fuck. Fuck." Eliza said, taking one of her hands to her head as Arizona continued to eat her passionately. Arizona knew it wouldn't take much more time for the brunette to come so she removed one of her hands from Eliza's ass and entered her slowly with two fingers.

"FUCK! YES! PLEASE FUCK ME…" Arizona thought she could come just from seeing and hearing Eliza so turned on by her actions. She thrusted in and out of her.

"Harder baby, please fuck me harder…god I'm so close!" Eliza was barely able to talk. She felt like she was about to explode.

"Your wish, my command…" Arizona said, returning her mouth to Eliza's clit and thrusting into her really hard and fast with her two fingers. She could feel Eliza's walls tightening against her fingers. The brunette was really close. "Come on baby, come. Come for me." Arizona said as she curled her fingers to hit and rub against Eliza's g spot.

Eliza came really really hard with a loud scream, still holding Arizona's head against her center and almost collapsing into her. Arizona kept her fingers inside of her, thrusting them slowly so that Eliza could ride her orgasm out. When she was sure that the brunette had finished, she removed her fingers out of Eliza and licked them clean as she stood up to face Eliza. She kissed her as she finally removed her dress. Happy to find out that she wasn't wearing a bra, Arizona took both nipples in her hands while still kissing Eliza against the door.

"It's not fair that I'm naked and you're not…" Eliza said, unclasping Arizona's strapless bra and throwing it to the floor. She once again tried to turn them around but Arizona stopped her.

"No, wait. Let's go to my bedroom. It'll be much more comfortable there." Arizona said, as she picked up their clothes from the floor and guided Eliza to her bedroom.

When they reached their desired location, Arizona pushed Eliza into the bed and climbed into her, straddling her. Eliza flipped them over so that she was now on top.

"No, no, no, Dr. Robbins. It is now my turn to fuck you." The brunette said, biting Arizona's earlobe and licking her way down to her jaw. "And, like I said, I find it extremely unfair that I'm naked while you're still half-dressed so let's start by fixing that." Eliza said as she continued to lick her way down Arizona's body, until her tongue found the button of Arizona's jeans. She removed them slowly, kissing every inch of skin she uncovered. She then removed Arizona's prosthetic and placed her against a night desk. She touched Arizona's center through her underwear and moaned at what she found. "God, you are so wet." She then placed a gentle kiss on Arizona through her underwear. "This have got to go…" She said as she removed them painfully slow. She then climbed on Arizona again, placing her own center against the blonde's thigh.

"Eliza, please…"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me…"

"What? I can't hear you…"

"PLEASE FUCK ME! FUCK ME NOW, PLEASE!" Arizona said screaming and moving her hips up so that she could create some friction.

"Your wish, my command…" Eliza said, repeating Arizona's words from before. She kissed the blonde on the lips, biting her bottom lip before going down to her neck. Kissing, biting, sucking. She didn't care if she left a mark there, she just wanted this woman so much. Without breaking the kiss, Eliza's hand went down to Arizona's stomach and then finally where she was needed the most. She didn't waste any time and immediately entered the blonde with two fingers, receiving a loud gasp as a sign of approval. She knew how turned on the peds surgeon already was from making her come so this wasn't going to take too long.

"Oh god, Eliza. Faster, please. Faster." Arizona said in between moans. Without a single other word, Eliza lowered her mouth to Arizona's nipples while she increased the pace of her fingers, fucking Arizona as fast as she could. The blonde was moaning loudly and it sounded heavenly. Eliza was having a hard time controlling her own body. She felt Arizona's walls clenching around her fingers and her moans getting louder and more continuous. The blonde was so wet that she decided to add a third finger as she pressed her thumb against Arizona's clit and started making a circular motion. Just a few strokes were all it took for Arizona to come hard, screaming Eliza's name.

Arizona was just coming down from her orgasm when Eliza smiled devilishly at her and said "I'm not done with you yet." As she took Arizona's good leg and placed it over her shoulder, adjusting herself so that her center was touching Arizona's. They both gasped at the contact. She knew that if she acted fast and correctly, she could get out a second orgasm out of Arizona; an even more intense one. Eliza started moving slowly at first but then rapidly. Feeling Eliza's core against her own was making Arizona feel things she didn't even knew she could feel. The brunette kept rubbing herself against her and the friction it was creating was delicious. Eliza clearly knew what she was doing as she kept changing the pace and strength of each thrust of her hips.

"Oh god. You're gonna make me come again. I love the feeling of your pussy against mine." Eliza smiled and kept rubbing herself against the beautiful woman bellow her. Breathing was becoming heavy and the moans were getting louder.

"I want us to come together…" Arizona said and after a few more seconds they did. Both of them screamed loudly as Eliza collapsed beside Arizona.

Both were panting, trying to be able to form a coherent thought. Eliza snuggled close to Arizona and placed a gentle kiss on her neck while wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist; the peds surgeon instinctively pulling her closer and rubbing her back.

Words were unnecessary. They just lay close, holding each other until they drifted off and fell asleep. This was definitely something they could both get used to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites please review if you can, I love reviews and they encourage me. You can leave suggestions and ideas. Just don't be mean hehe. I'm also thinking about writing some other stories about Ariliza. This week's episode gave me so many ideas for a couple of one shots. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And, since I really want this to become more personal…hello I'm Cris and I'm a girl who loves raspberries. Also #teamhumanrainbow**

 **Chapter 5**

Arizona woke up to find Eliza sitting on the edge of her bed, underwear on, about to put on her dress.

"Hey. Wait. What are you doing?" Arizona asked, confused as she sited up against the header of the bed, not minding to cover herself up. Eliza looked at her and immediately looked away when the soft cotton sheet that was covering Arizona slipped off of her body, leaving her very naked torso exposed. The blonde noticed it and smirked "No need to look away. You've seen it all." Eliza gave her a little smile and blushed. "And touched it all." Eliza blushed even more.

"I…I should go. I had a great time but…" the brunette started to say but Arizona grabbed her hand and interrupted her.

"It's almost four in the morning. It's too late." Arizona said, voice still husky from sleep.

"No don't worry, I'll just call a cab. It'll be fine."

"Please stay." Arizona looked intensely into Eliza's eyes. Oh how she loved those eyes. She felt like she could look at them forever.

"I can't." Eliza said, almost in a whisper, still holding Arizona's hand.

"Don't say you can't. Say you won't or you don't want to but don't say you can't because that's not true." Arizona said, letting go of Eliza's hand. The brunette instantly missed the touch of the blonde's hand.

"I don't know what to say. I'm at a loss here." Eliza said sighing and letting her guard down. She turned back completely to give her full attention to Arizona. Her green eyes looked almost cat-like with the soft lighting of the early morning.

"You don't need to be. I'm not asking you to marry me, Eliza. I'm just asking you to stay." Arizona smiled, suddenly getting uncharacteristically nervous under the stare of those eyes. "Look. This" she used her finger to point both of them, with a repetitive motion. "Whatever it is…it's not just about sex. At least for me. We connected. Didn't you feel it?"

"Of course I did, Arizona."

"Then what is it?"

"I…I'm usually not good news. And I come with a lot of baggage. I'm really not someone you want to be around." Eliza said looking down and nervously playing with her fingers.

"Okay. Two things. First, why don't you let me be the one to decide that? And second, like I said" Arizona placed her hand on Eliza's chin, making her look at her and then placing her hand on the brunette's cheek; softly and tenderly caressing it. The ortho surgeon leaned into her hand, enjoying the gentle touch. "I'm not asking you to marry me. And, we all have baggage. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Let's take one thing at the time okay?"

Eliza smiled and lightly kissed Arizona's palm, that was still caressing her. "Okay."

Arizona leaned into her and gave her small peck on the lips. "Awesome. Now, take off your underwear and come lay with me." Eliza smiled and did what Arizona told her to and removed her bra and panties.

She felt incredibly exposed in that moment. Like her body wasn't the only naked thing. All of her alarms were telling her to run but she was willing to let her emotions win this time. This woman was like a magnet to her. She went over to Arizona's side and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, while wrapping an arm around Arizona's torso. Arizona kissed her forehead as her hands went to her hair, caressing the brunette's scalp. Eliza felt so vulnerable at that moment that she wanted to cry. Instead, she just shut her eyes really hard and snuggled closer to Arizona, breathing in her delicious scent and quickly going back to sleep.

A few hours later, Eliza woke up in Arizona's bed alone. Soft sheets were covering her and the other side of the bed was still warm. She looked at her phone, it was almost 8. She had the day off so she didn't worry about the time. She stretched out her arms and wrapped herself with the purple sheet that was covering her. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep but she wanted to go find Arizona. She walked out of the bedroom and heard some noise coming from the kitchen. She went down the stairs and smiled when she saw Arizona dancing around the kitchen, making breakfast. Arizona saw her and smiled back.

"Hey there sleepyhead. I'm not the best cook in the world but I do make a mean French toast." She said, walking over to Eliza to kiss her lips.

Eliza smiled into the kiss and mumbled "Good morning."

"Oh and while I love the uh…'outfit' you're wearing right now; you should know that Andrew DeLuca is my roommate."

"What? The intern?"

"Yup. But don't worry, he's rarely ever here since he works so many hours. He just left a few minutes ago but we should be more careful whenever you stay the night." Arizona said, placing some fruit on top of the French toast she had just made. "Maple syrup or honey?"

"Maple syrup…but, can we go eat at your room? Or could I borrow some clothes? I don't feel comfortable knowing an intern from Grey Sloan could walk in at any minute and see me in my birthday suit."

"Yes, to both questions. Let's go. Nobody from Grey Sloan is seeing you in your birthday suit but me…" Arizona said cheekily, gently and teasingly slapping Eliza's butt to which she just replied with a genuine laugh. They grabbed the food and went up the stairs to Arizona's room

"I can't believe you don't drink coffee. How do you live? How did you make it through residency?" Arizona asked, shocked at the fact that the gorgeous brunette in front of her managed to be functional without caffeine.

"Not just coffee. Caffeine in general." Eliza said matter-of-factly as she sipped on her herbal tea. "I don't like its effect. I try to sleep well, eat healthy and sometimes eat chocolate instead of drinking coffee. Not a lot though. And not every day." Eliza was still wrapped in the purple sheets. The color contrasted beautifully against her olive skin and made her eyes look almost purpleish. Arizona couldn't help but stare.

"Stop staring at me, you creep…" Eliza said, playfully pushing Arizona. The blonde took it as an opportunity to grab Eliza's hand and kiss it.

"Sorry. It's just that…you're so beautiful, you don't even know."

"Thank you. You're quite beautiful yourself." Eliza said releasing her hand from Arizona's grip and using it to caress the peds surgeon's cheek before tracing her index finger along her face. Going over her nose, eyes, eyebrows and finally her lips "I love your face. It's mesmerizing. I think you may have the most beautiful face ever."

Arizona half laughed half snorted at the comment. "You are the one with the mesmerizing face. Everything about you is absolutely stunning." She kissed her cheek softly. "You know; I look for you. All day. When I turn a corner or pass by one of the scan rooms or getting on an elevator I hope that maybe I'll just catch a glimpse of you. And when I see you…every time it makes me catch my breath. That's how beautiful you are." Arizona finished, looking affectionately at Eliza whose eyes were teary.

"You really should run now that you have the chance, Arizona. Like I said, I'm not someone you want to have around." The brunette said, turning her face around. She couldn't face Arizona right now. Two tears escaped her eyes, she quickly brushed them away.

"Why do you keep putting yourself down? Eliza, I want to get to know you. We all have a past. That doesn't mean that you're a bad person or that you don't deserve to get a fresh start." Arizona took both of Eliza's hands in hers and "Look at me. Eliza. Look. At. Me." Arizona said, emphasizing every word. The brunette finally turned her face to look at the blonde. "I've been through hell this past few years. And hell is an understatement. You have no idea." Her own eyes started to tear up. "After my ex and I broke up, I was absolutely broken. Devastated. Even more so when she started seeing someone else…and falling in love with that someone else. But you know what? I got over it. I got over her." Now she was smiling, a true genuine smile. "I got to the point where I can be happy for her happiness and wish her the best of the best. Hell, I could even go to her wedding with her new girlfriend and dance the night away and be genuinely, truly happy for her." Eliza continued to look at her attentively "and while I did get over my ex, I was having a hard time finding someone that I wanted to spend time with. Sure, I went on a lot of dates and met a lot of women but no one that I wanted to see again. I got to believe that well, maybe this is how it's supposed to be. Maybe I'm not meant to meet anyone else and I just should focus on work and on my daughter and move on. Yes, I have a daughter but I will get on to that later, since I've already said so much and haven't been able to get to my point, which I do have…I have a point and…"

She was suddenly cut by soft lips crashing into her. She smiled into a kiss and opened her mouth to allow the brunette's tongue in. The kiss lasted only a tiny little while but it was sensual and full of meaning. "You were rambling. I had to stop you somehow." Eliza said, blushing.

"I'm not complaining. At all." Arizona said giving her one last peck. "Ok so, my point is…that I was almost getting used to the idea of never being able to feel interested enough in another woman to actually want to date her until I met you. I haven't felt the way I feel about you for anyone in a while. Ever since the first night we met. You're just...you're something else. You really are. And all I want to do is get to know you. You intrigue me so much. So yeah. If you're up for it, I'd like to get to know you."

Eliza had to wipe the tears from her eyes. Arizona sure knew how to give a speech. "Wow. That was…and you say I'm the one who's something else." Eliza smiled as Arizona wiped away her own tears. "I'd like to get to know you too Arizona. I've also been through a lot this past few years. And I must warn you that I have a tendency of screwing things up." She left out a soft laugh as she cried.

Arizona wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek softly. "Look. Let's not worry about screwing anything up or our pasts right now okay? It's way too soon. Let's just leave it at this: I like you and you like me and we'd both like to get to know each other better. How does that sound?"

Eliza raised her head so that her nose and mouth could be against the crook of Arizona's neck. "It sounds perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews you guys! I love them and I'm happy you're loving this story as much as I'm loving writing it. There's a dialogue scene that I will be writing differently than I usually do, just for the purposes of this chapter. Remember that English isn't my first language so don't be mean.**

 **Chapter 6**

After the little talk they had were they got to an arrangement, Arizona laid down back in her bed and Eliza laid beside her. Luckily for them, they both had the day off that day so they decided to spend it together, enjoying each other's company and getting to stay for a little longer in the pretty bubble they were in. They were laying on their sides, facing each other. Arizona was wearing pajama pants and big John Hopkins t shirt while Eliza was still very naked.

"You know, I don't like this situation at all" Eliza said, pushing herself up and placing her head on her hand.

"What situation?"

"This!" she said as she pointed between the two of them "Either we're both wearing clothes or we're both naked, but this current position is very unfair. I'm at a total disadvantage!" Eliza said smiling and raising an eyebrow at Arizona.

"You're such a dork, you know that, right?" the blonde said as she leaned into the brunette to give her a kiss but, to her surprise, she moved away.

"Oh no. Take your goddamn clothes off right now Arizona Robbins or you'll see..."

Arizona raised an eyebrow "Eliza Minnick, I didn't know you were such a freak. Giving me orders, threatening me and everything." The blonde said as she sat down to remove her shirt, pants and prosthetic leg. "Is this better, Master?" Arizona said as Eliza rolled her eyes at the last word. "Is Master okay or do you prefer something like Overlord or…?" the peds surgeon said, barely containing her laughter as Eliza pulled her hard back into bed, and hugged her really tight while giving her kisses all over her face and neck.

"Shut up. You're really annoying, do you know that?" Eliza said as she maneuvered herself on top of Arizona, straddling her.

"And you..." the blonde said, thrusting her hips while she grabbed the green eyed woman by the hips and sitting up in one motion. She took one of Eliza's nipples on her mouth and started swirling her mouth around it. Eliza let out a loud gasp and Arizona released her nipple, taking her mouth to the brunette's ear, while she took an already hardened nipple between her fingers. "You…are REALLY hot." She bit Eliza's earlobe. "Master." She said, letting out a soft, sexy laugh.

As much as Eliza was enjoying the sensations, she had other plans in mind. So she grabbed both of Arizona's hands and pushed her back down. "No, no, no... You're not doing that again. Right now it's MY turn. Understood?" she kissed the blonde's neck before continuing "And stop calling me Master or I'll stop." She said half annoyed half amused. Arizona just nodded releasing a soft laugh.

Eliza adjusted herself so that Arizona's core was rubbing against her thigh and thrusted lightly into her. The blonde let out a small gasp. The brunette then kissed Arizona's neck, searching for that sweet spot between her neck and her collarbone that she knew drove her insane, all while thrusting her hips. "God…you're so hot." She said as her hands were all over Arizona's bare stomach and made her way up to her chest. "You drive me crazy. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

Arizona couldn't take it anymore. She was going crazy. Eliza's movements, her words, her voice…her. She placed her hands on the other woman's hips and drug her nails. "You're gonna be the end of me…" she whispered as she moved her hips upwards, grinding into Eliza to create more friction. "You're so fucking sexy. I can't get enough of you." She said as she moved her hands to Eliza's sex and touched her clit.

Eliza let out a loud gasp but removed Arizona's hand from herself and placed both of the blonde's hands above her head. "No. Don't. It's MY turn. These stay here the whole time or I stop, are we clear?" Arizona moaned and moved her hips again but didn't answered. "I said are we clear, Dr. Robbins?"

"Yeees…yes, we are clear, Dr. Minnick."

"Good." The brunette said as she continued to torture Arizona with slow movements, barely allowing her leg to touch her. She could feel the gorgeous blonde's wetness on her thigh and it was driving her insane. She attacked her neck, kissing it, nipping it and biting it while the woman beneath her writhed in pleasure. Each of her hands went to each of Arizona's beasts. Taking both hardened nipples between her fingers. The blonde let out a big loud moan. Eliza was incredibly tuned on by the way the other woman was reacting to her touch.

Eliza's mouth left Arizona's neck and started making her way down to her body. She took one of her nipples in her mouth while her hand gave attention to the other. She kept kissing and licking every inch of skin she found on the way. Eliza made her way down to Arizona's stomach giving her open mouth kisses while her hands went to the brunette's hips. Then, she positioned herself between Arizona's legs.

"Spread your legs for me, Robbins." She said, barely being able to breathe. The blonde, of course, complied and spread her legs for her lover. She kissed her inner thighs and then teased Arizona's entrance.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me, Minnick." Arizona said, whimpering.

"We're getting a little impatient, aren't we?"

"Just fuck me. Please. Fuck me."

Eliza smiled wickedly as she finally placed her tongue were Arizona needed it the most.

"Oh my god…"

Eliza's tongue went through Arizona's impossibly wet folds "You are so wet…" the blonde just kept writhing and moaning as Eliza's talented tongue entered her and licked her expertly. As she kept eating her, the brunette entered the blonde with two fingers, not bothering with being gentle or with teasing anymore. Her thrusts were fast and hard from the begging.

"Fuck yes…yes. Don't stop please."

As an answer, Eliza speeded up her pace as she took Arizona's clit on her mouth and began sucking on it, pushing her tongue against it.

"Eliza…I'm so close. Don't stop…faster." Arizona's hips moved, to meet Eliza's thrusts. She was so incredibly close. Her eyes were shut; her mouth was open as loud moans escaped it. Suddenly, she felt how her body contracted and started shaking uncontrollably. She came really hard, screaming Eliza's name in the process.

Eliza almost came from just seeing Arizona come. She let the blonde ride out her orgasm before removing her two fingers out of her. She knew it wouldn't take much to make her come so she climbed into Arizona's good leg and began grinding against her thigh.

"What are you doing? Are you…" Arizona noticed what Eliza was doing and nearly came again. Eliza was riding her leg, throwing her head back, trying to make herself come. As much as Arizona wanted to throw her into her back a devour her, she was really enjoying the view. It was one of the hottest things she had ever seen in her life. She decided to help her out a little bit by raising her leg and moving it, meeting Eliza's rhythm. The brunette's eyes her shut and her grip on Arizona was getting tighter. She was close. Arizona decided to help her by half sitting and taking one of Eliza's nipples into her mouth. Circling her tongue around it. Then, she placed one of her hands to Eliza's back and the other straight to her clit. A few strokes were all it took for Eliza to come undone and collapse on top or Arizona's body.

"That was so fucking hot…" Arizona told the brunette as she kissed her earlobe and rubbed her back. "I almost didn't even have to touch you."

"What can I say? Apparently all I have to do is look at you to have an orgasm…" the brunette said as she laughed, kissing Arizona on the neck. They laid for a few minutes, regaining their breaths before the brunette kissed the blonde on the lips. It started as a little peck but it suddenly became more passionate. With tongues already battling for dominance.

"So you had your turn, now is my turn…" Arizona said as she climbed on top of Eliza.

* * *

After many rounds, they realized that it was probably time for them to take a shower. They also got super hungry but decided to have a light one so that they could have something big a little bit later as an early dinner.

After having some yogurt, fruit and granola for lunch they went to take a bubble bath just to relax together. Eliza's back rested against Arizona's front, the blonde's arms wrapped protectively around her waist as she kissed her shoulder.

"I'm really happy you chose to stay." The blonde said, tightening her embrace.

"Me too. This feels good. It feels…right." Eliza said, leaning into Arizona's embrace. Enjoying the warm sensation provided by the water and the blonde's body.

"It does." Arizona said kissing Eliza's temple. "Let's play a game."

"Uh…okay. Sure."

"I can't see you right now but I know the look you're giving so stop. I'm being serious." Arizona said jokingly.

"So am I. What game do you want to play? Strip poker? Seven minutes in heaven?"

"A little too late for strip poker since we are already naked and seven minutes wouldn't be enough for me to take you to heaven." The blonde said, gently poking and tickling the woman in her arms. "Let's play 21 questions. But, instead of each asking 21 questions to the other at once we take turns asking and you can only pass once instead of twice. What do you say?"

Eliza hesitated for a minute. She wasn't really ready to share some things with Arizona just yet but she figured it couldn't become too personal since they were still in the very early stages of their ¿relationship? "Okay. Let's do it. But…we get two passes. Just in case."

"Okay. Two passes. I start. What..."

"Wait, why do you get to start?" Eliza interrupted her.

"Because I'm the oldest. The oldest gets to start. It's how the rules are." Arizona said matter-of-factly.

"You just made up that rule. Besides, you don't even know how old I am. I don't remember ever telling you."

"Nope. That is the main rule. And I do know how old you are Eliza. You may not have told me or I may have never asked but you are sort of an orthopedic surgery superstar. Have you ever googled your name? You get TONS of results. A few of them mention your age and how impressive it is for a 37-year-old to have accomplished things most people accomplish in their 50s. Very impressive, if you ask me. And, also, I snooped through your file at the hospital…" Arizona stated, almost without breathing. Her speech almost turned into a rant.

"Wow…you're a stalker!" Eliza said laughing as the blonde poked her on the ribs and laughed too. "Well. I did some research of my own, Miss triple board surgeon. A rare exotic bird, as you so smoothly described yourself the first night that we met, that mastered one of the toughest specialties in less than a year and has been awarded many times for her job said field. One of the two only fetal surgeon in the United States under 45." She took a break to breathe. Arizona's rants were contagious, it seemed. "And you did tell me you were 42 the day we met."

"And YOU call ME a stalker?" Arizona laughed, giving Eliza a small kiss on the head. "Ok. So, still. My idea, my rules. I start. What's your sign?"

E: "Leo. What's yours?"

A: "Are you seriously asking me the same question I asked you?"

E: "Shut up and just answer." Eliza rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

A: "I'm an Aries. What's your favorite movie?"

E: "Moulin Rouge. I like musicals. And Nicole Kidman. What's your favorite color?"

A: "Emerald green. Like your eyes." Arizona said with a goofy smile as she tickled Eliza. "It's true, by the way. It has always been my favorite color. Ok. Where are you from?"

E: "Burlington, Vermont. Born and raised. First time living on the West Coast. I ask the same thing. Again."

A: "I was born in Maine…so we´re both New Englanders Yay…" Eliza chuckled at Arizona's yay and brought the blonde's hand to her mouth to give it a soft kiss. "But I grew up all around. I'm an army brat…we moved almost every eighteen months. Getting to travel so much and meeting new places was cool but I longed stability. It wasn't until I was about 17 that we finally stopped moving around, so my last two years of high school were fairly normal." she took a breath before proceeding. "What's your favorite book?"

E: "The Unbearable Lightness of Being. A perfect depiction of how humans are completely fucked up and masochistic when it comes love and relationships…" Eliza noticed how Arizona tensed a little bit with her comment. Here she was, starting something with this woman and yet she had already fucked up a little bit by saying that humans are masochists for wanting love and relationships. "I mean. Of course, it doesn't always have to be that way but that's just one of the many brilliant aspects of life that the book shows. Contrasting lightness and weight and how love and human relationships can be so messed up because they represent weight instead of lightness and…" she noticed she was making things worse. Arizona was now even more confused "See, it all starts by posing an alternative to Nietzsche's concept of the eternal recurrence…meaning that everything that has happened to everyone has already happened and will keep happening on a continuous loop…so, the alternative is that each person only has one life to live and it will never happen again once it ends. That's the lightness of being or existing if you may…lightness represents freedom. So, a fling or a lover or a casual thing exemplifies this lightness while a more significant relationship is more 'weighed down'. The body is volatile, is light…you can give it to as many people as you'd like because of said volatility but your soul, your heart…your emotions. Those aren't light. Love is haphazard…it's chaos. It's chaos that holds too much significance to human beings. And that's why you don't give it away easily…also it's why it hurts so much when it all goes wrong. But this weight can be a burden or a benefit. It all depends on your perspective." Eliza finished, hoping she had managed to make at least a little bit of sense and that Arizona wouldn't back away from her based on her little ramble about Milan Kundera's novel. When the blonde didn't say anything for almost a minute she decided to do something to lighten up the mood. "So. What's your favorite animal?" No answer. "Arizona?"

A: "I'm sorry." Arizona said, snapping out of her trance. "I guess I'm still processing everything that you just said. Like…wow. That was. I don't even know what to say. Except that you're really smart and I find that extremely attractive. I mean, you're a surgeon and damn good one too so it was obvious but now just wow. And I guess it makes sense. Love is messy and chaotic but it's beautiful chaos don't you think?" Eliza nodded as a reply. "And, just like you say…we are the ones who decide if it becomes a burden or a benefit." She kissed Eliza's shoulder before going on. "My favorite animal is the platypus. They're so weird, I love them. So, my turn. When it comes to wine, do you prefer red or white?"

E: "I like both a lot and I guess it depends on what I'm eating or doing but in general I think white. Same question."

Arizona: "White as well. Are you close to your family?"

E: "Yes. I am. I mean, as close as we can be living on different states. I have a mom and dad, like almost everyone does and five very annoying and disgusting older brothers. My dad 'blames them' for my lesbianism." She chuckled.

A: "Five older brothers? FIVE? Not only are you the youngest sibling but also the only girl of SIX kids? Wow…I better watch my back then."

Eliza laughed and turned her head to give Arizona a kiss on the cheek.

E: "They are gross and stinky and loud and annoying…but they're good guys. I love them all dearly. You might also find it interesting that I'm a twin. So technically I have four older brothers and brother my age…but he is eight minutes older than me. So. My turn. What was your first impression of me?"

A: "Well…I have to say that I have two first impressions. I mean, I think most people that meet at a bar or something like that gets to have that since there's the impression from afar and then the one you get when you talk to them. So, my impression from afar was the you were the most beautiful woman I had seen in…probably ever. I just needed to talk to you, I had to. And then we locked eyes and you smiled at me and I nearly fainted. I was instantly attracted to you." She gave Eliza a gentle squeeze. "Then, when we talked I noticed you were fun and smart and nice…but also very confident and cocky and I wondered if that cockiness was a façade to keep people from knowing you. But you let me in somehow. You did. Maybe it was the alcohol but I got to see past the façade, even if it was supposed to be a fun one-night stand. So, the water is now cold and I'm getting very hungry and I'm not ready for you to see how moody I get when I'm really really hungry yet so my question is…do you want to order dinner and take this game to the living room?"

E: "I'd love to. I'm hungry as well."

* * *

They opened a bottle of white wine and ordered two pizzas. One Hawaiian, which Arizona was delighted to find out that Eliza loved as well, and one peperoni with mushrooms.

"Biggest celebrity crush." Eliza blurted almost out of nowhere as Arizona bit into her pizza.

"What?"

"The game. It's my turn to ask." Eliza said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Can I pick two? I mean, my childhood crush and my adult crush" Eliza nodded while chewing her food so Arizona proceeded. "Cindy Crawford, childhood crush. And Zooey Deschanel now. I'm sucker for brunettes." Arizona said, winking. "Same question."

E: "Ok. Then I get to pic two too. I wouldn't divide them as childhood and adulthood crushes, I still like both and have been liking since I was a little lesbian snowboarding through the Vermont mountains. They're Emma Bunton and Charlize Theron."

Arizona interrupted her before she could say anything else.

A: "Ok so Charlize I get but Baby Spice? Seriously?"

E: "Baby Spice. Seriously." She said leaning in to give her a soft sweet kiss. "Why did they name you Arizona?"

A: "I was named after the USS Arizona. My grandfather served in the Arizona and saved nineteen men before drowning. My dad barely remembers him but everything he has ever done was try to honor that sacrifice."

E: "That's an awesome story. The story of my name is boring. My mom is a huge Audrey Hepburn fan. She actually wanted to name her first daughter Audrey but since it took her four boys to get to me, she named the previous one Aubrey and it would've been to similar. So she named me after two of her favorite character, Eliza Doolittle of 'My Fair Lady' and Sabrina Fairchild of 'Sabrina'.

A: "So…Eliza Sabrina. What brought you to Seattle?"

E: "Pass."

A: "Okay. Fair enough. Then…How many times have you been in love?"

Eliza was shocked by the question. She almost wanted to pass again since a horrible, messy, humiliating break-up was precisely one of the reasons why she came to Seattle. She figured she didn't have to go too much into detail and just answer the question.

E: "Two…so far. Same question."

A: "Two…so far. Joanne and then Callie, well Calliope. Why are so hard on yourself?"

E: "Pass."

A: "Okay then I'll ask something that you'll want to answer. What's your favorite color?"

E: "Look. It's just that there are things that I don't want to talk about right now, okay? I will get there, I will."

A: "I simply ask what brought you to Seattle…"

E: "Yes and that's something I don't want to talk about right now…and my favorite color is blue." She gave Arizona a reassuring smile. "Look. You read me half right the night we met. I'm extremely confident in my professional life. I know I'm good at what I do. I'm also very confident when it comes to my sexuality…I know I don't look half bad and getting girls attention was never a hardship for me. But when it comes to relationships and fears and…other things I often find myself pushing people away and putting up walls. Maybe it's a defense mechanism because I'm tired of getting fucked over. And fucking people over." She sighed as Arizona lifted her chin so that she could look directly at her.

A: "You won't get fucked over by me. I mean, you will get fucked over and over…" they both let out a heartfelt laugh "but you won't get fucked over. I'm done with that. Trust me, I've gotten my fair load of shit too and done my fair load of shit. Everyone has. So, I'm not going to fuck you over. Are you going to fuck me over?"

E: "I do have a tendency to screw things and people up but no…I would never purposely fuck you over, Arizona."

A: "Good. Awesome. Then we agree."

E: "Can I ask you one last question?" Eliza asked hesitating. She was feeling really vulnerable again.

A: "You can ask me anything…"

E: "Do you promise not to break my heart?"

Arizona leaned in and cupped Eliza's cheek, stroking it gently. Then, she placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips.

A: "Cross my heart, hope to die."

Eliza laughed as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Hey! I'm sorry for all that ramble about The Unbearable Lightness of Being but it is MY favorite book and I based that dialogue on some real conversations I've had and on what my ideal woman would tell me about it if that happened to be her favorite book as well.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter will be short because I haven't had much time to write but I still wanted to update so this is just a mini little chapter of what happens between chapter 6 and chapter 7 so I'm even going to call it chapter 6½. Just a little closure to the last chapter and to extend the little bubble a tiny bit longer. On the following chapters you'll see how they deal with the world. Oh and I'll have new longer chapters throughout the week for sure. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6½**

After finishing their dinner, they laid on their backs on Arizona's floor, with the fireplace on, talking to each other.

"I would also like to know what was your first impression of me." Arizona said, turning to her side and placing her head on her hand so that she could look at Eliza. Arizona smiled at the sight in front of her; Eliza was just to effortlessly beautiful. Even now, without an ounce of make up on her face and wearing sweatpants and her old 'Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital' tee.

Eliza kept looking at the ceiling as she spoke. "Well I thought that you were gorgeous. Plain and simple." She said shrugging.

"That's it?" Arizona asked, a little annoyed with the short answer. It was not like she was expecting a love at first sight story, she wasn't a teenager but she expected a little more insight, like the one she gave the brunette.

"Can I pass?"

"I don't think we're playing that game anymore. And even if we were you already used your two passes. Besides why don't you want to tell me your first impression of me? Was it a bad impression or what? I mean, it can't be because you're here right now and I went home with you that very same night. You even shamelessly made out with me in that straight bar and…oh. I see. Maybe you thought I was easy or slutty? I mean I can be. I have been. In the past. But when I'm interested in someone I swear I'm not and…"

"No, no, no. Of course I didn't think that you were slutty." Eliza said chuckling and cutting Arizona's ramble. "I mean, if anything I was slutty and easy too right? But that's not what I thought." Eliza sighed and got up so that she was sitting and gave Arizona a small smile. "Ok. Well I didn't lie when I said that my first impression was that you were simply gorgeous. Because it's true. You are gorgeous…so, so, so gorgeous." Arizona was about to speak up but Eliza signaled her not to so that she could continue "I saw you across that bar and I couldn't stop starring at you. I wanted to talk to you so badly but I didn't know how to because we were at a straight bar and my gaydar is not known for its accuracy-"

"Now you're the one rambling." Arizona said sitting up and looking at Eliza's eyes.

"I know. Sorry. Anyway, I thought you were gorgeous. Mesmerizing even. I especially liked your eyes. I noticed you were also looking at me and I was about to make the first move when you stood up and approached me."

"I had to. I was drawn to you…like a magnet.

"And then. Talking to you. It was great. I had so much fun with you. We…we connected. And I felt it. And it scared me. It still scares me."

"Why did it scare you?"

"Because I found myself wanting to know more about you. Wanting to get your number, to see you again, to learn more about you. And that was something I was not ready for. You weren't someone I just wanted to sleep with…I really wanted to see you again. But at the same time I didn't wanted to so you could say that you conflicted me."

"So…you liked me. A lot. But were planning on never contacting me again because you were scared?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I honestly don't know if I would've called you have I not seen you at the hospital." Eliza said looking down.

"It's fine. I like that you're honest." Arizona said holding Eliza's hand. "I wasn't ready either. And I'm also scared. But I think we don't need to think too much…we should just go with flow, you know?"

Eliza rolled her eyes at the go with the flow comment. "Go with the flow. Dork." She said as she leaned in to kiss Arizona on the cheek but the blonde turned her head so that she could kiss her on the lips.

"You said you've been in love twice. Did the last time end badly?" Arizona asked, knowing it would startle the brunette and maybe even get her in defensive mode again but she just needed to know where this cynical view of feelings and relationships came from. She used to be like that to. She still is to some extent but she was almost fully back to being the positive, cheerful, glass-half-full persona she had always been. Plus, Eliza makes it easy for her to let her guard almost completely down.

"Wow, you don't go around the bushes do you?" Eliza asked, certainly startled. Arizona just shook her head and smiled. "It did. It certainly did. It wasn't all her fault. It got the point where we were almost competing to see who could hurt the other more."

"I'm sorry. For what is worth I know exactly how that is. My relationship with my ex-wife ended on a similar note." Arizona said placing her hand on Eliza's leg, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't be sorry. It's fine now."

"What's her name?" Arizona asked.

"Why is that important?" Eliza asked defensively.

"It's not. I was just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Arizona said, removing her hand from Eliza's leg.

"No, come here." She said pulling Arizona into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you it's just that talking about her is still hard for me. Gets me in a bad mood and also brings back so many memories of so many things that I am so not proud of. SO not proud of."

"It's okay. I won't judge you. I promise. Whenever you're ready we can talk about it. Or not. It's up to you." The blonde said as she kidded the brunette on the cheek.

"I should go." Eliza said, unwrapping her arms from Arizona and standing up; typing something on her phone.

"What? No. Was it because I asked for her name? It was stupid, forget about it. Please don't go…" Arizona said, grabbing the brunette's arm.

"It's not because of that. Or anything really. I just need to go to my apartment. We have work tomorrow and I don't have any street clothes here besides that slutty dress and those slutty shoes." She said laughing, holding Arizona's hand in hers.

"You can borrow mine…"

"Yeah, because I'm not like half foot taller than you and two shoe sizes up." Eliza said as Arizona laughed. "I had a great time with you and I want to have more great times with you. But now we need to poke a hole in the bubble and be adults. We can't arrive to the hospital together either. We should keep this low key for now. Until we figure it out." She placed her hand on the blonde's cheek to caress it. "I like you Arizona."

"I like you too Eliza. A lot." She said leaning into the brunette's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. See you tomorrow." Eliza said as she kissed Arizona softly but passionately. "My uber will be here in three minutes. I'll go pick up my slutty clothes."

They both went up to gather Eliza's belongings. When the taxi arrived, Arizona went with Eliza to the door to give her on last kiss.

Eliza was about to leave when she suddenly stopped. She couldn't keep shutting Arizona down and pushing her away if she wanted this to work. She had to let her walls fall down. She hadn't felt like this since…well, since Her. But her story with Her was so complicated and messy. She knew she would have to tell Arizona about it eventually but now was not the time. However, Arizona had asked her a valid question and she had freaked out. She turned around to face Arizona one last time before going home. "Her name is Shoshana."

"What?" the blonde was caught off guard.

"My ex. You wanted to know her name." she simply said before giving Arizona one last look.

"Oh. So you're into girls with unusual names…" Arizona joked.

"I guess so." The brunette said with a final smile. "Good night Arizona."

"Good night, Eliza."

And with that the brunette was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with this fic. Finally. This was hard because I'm kind of feeling more inspired by my other story lately since it's completely AU. But I promised I would update and here it is. Anyway, don't be silent readers…review. That way I know you want me to continue with this one. **

**Chapter 7**

Eliza woke up feeling really conflicted that day. Seeing Arizona after the las couple of days was definitely going to be weird. She really liked her but at the same time she was very scared of her. Normally she wasn't like this. Or was she? It just had been so long since she's dated someone for real. After she and Shoshana broke up, it took her quite a while to get over her.

Especially since she was still so damn present…she was there all the freaking time. In her mind, in her bed even though they were broken up, in her life. It was as if they had never broken up except that Shoshana was also screwing her way around Boston. She couldn't say anything because technically they weren't together anymore…except that they kind of were. She started doing the same, just out of spite and it broke her. She hated doing it. She hurt herself and hurt Shoshana too. And then, when it seemed like they were getting better and going to be back together for real, along came the blonde plastic surgeon she just couldn't resist. And then Shoshana's response to it. And then, the realization that she and _Shosh_ were done forever.

Shoshana, _Shosh_ , the woman she once thought was the love of her life. The one she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The one she had broken so many rules for. It wasn't after she left Boston that she was able to finally move on. But the ghost of her past failed relationship followed her everywhere. Sure, she dated some people but nothing serious. Dating didn't even describe it. It was more like she had a lot of casual flings with a lot of different ladies. A palate cleanser, as her friend Namia used to say. She did get over Shoshana; it took her a while but she did get over her. She hasn't seen her or even heard from her in almost two years. Six months in Chicago, six in Miami, six in Portland and now, two in Seattle so far. She hadn't heard from her in twenty months. And she felt good, she felt free.

Her mind suddenly shifted from her redheaded ex to the new blonde lady in her life. She smiled at the thought of Arizona. She was the first woman that she really, really, REALLY liked in a long time. She had already decided to give it a go and try and explore their connection but that didn't make her any less apprehensive or scared. She would definitely be cautious and take things slow. Of course, on the physical aspect they had already moved on really fast considering they had sex the very first night they met but she would not allow herself to be really intense and fast in the feelings department. Not that she could control her feelings, of course, but she would for sure not rush into labels, living arrangements, words exchanges or else. She was done with being that lesbian that immediately U-Hauls.

She showered really quickly and blow dried her hair. She was hungry but realized it would be better to have breakfast at the hospital, once she had changed into her scrubs and had gotten ready for the day. Things at work were tense enough for her to be late or give the other attendings another reason to trash talk her. She saw her phone and noticed she hadn't answered any of Leah Murphy's texts except for a single 'I'll tell you on Monday' and her young friend was getting desperate to know what had happened if her texts were an indicative. She knew Murphy and Arizona had had a fling a few years ago but Leah assured her that, even if she got to really like Arizona, it was meaningless. Eliza grabbed her bag, her keys and walked out the door to get into her car. It was a chilly Seattle morning, as usual. She put on her favorite playlist on Spotify and drove to the hospital.

As soon as she got to the hospital, the brunette decided it was better to change into her scrubs before getting some breakfast. She quickly went into the attendings lounge to get changed and on her locker she found a little brown paper bag and a to go cup. By the smell, she could tell it was hibiscus tea. Her favorite. She opened the bag and found a blueberry muffin. Inside, there was a note.

' _Eliza,_

 _I hope you have a great day. I know you love hibiscus tea  
_ _but I didn't know your favorite kind of muffin so  
_ _I just got you my favorite.  
_ _P.S. I CAN'T WAIT to see you so that I can kiss you.  
_ _P.S.2. You're gorgeous._

 _A.'_

Eliza couldn't help but smile at Arizona's sweet gesture. A big, sincere smile. She was just so, so, so sweet. She decided to text her to thank her and arrange a little on-call room meeting so that she could thank her properly.

' _ **Hi :). What time did you get here? It's not even 8 am. Anyway, thanks for the breakfast. I really needed it.  
**_ _ **P.S. Blueberry is yummy but my favorite is lemon poppy-seed.  
**_ _ **P.S.2. I CAN'T WAIT to see your beautiful face so that I can kiss YOU.'**_

Eliza sent the text the text still smiling and feeling as if she was floating. In that moment all her uncertainty, doubts and fear went away. In that moment she just felt happy that she was getting to know this beautiful blonde woman who was also incredibly sweet and caring.

She finished her breakfast and was walking towards the surgical board when she got intercepted by Jo Wilson and Leah Murphy. Without saying a word, both residents grabbed her by the arms and pushed into a supply closet.

"Ok, spill." Leah said, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me? I'm still your boss, you know that?" Eliza said, trying to intimidate the residents.

"Oh please, try that with DeLuca or someone who hasn't seen you grinding against Arizona Robbins at a gay club. Or someone you intimidate like Cross or Warren." The blonde resident said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. We're immune to it, Minnick. Your own fault, by the way." Jo said, expecting an answer as well.

"My god, what have I done? I've created a monster." She then corrected herself. "two monsters." She then corrected herself again. "Three if you count the scalpel hungry animal that is Edwards and how she uses the fact that we're friendly to her advantage." Eliza said, trying to change the subject. "My mom always told me not to become friends with my students, but did I listen to her? No. And this is what I get."

"Silence, you love us." Murphy added.

"Oh so now she's rambling, just like Robbins does. They're totally doing the McNasty." Jo said looking at Leah.

"What the hell is the McNasty?" Eliza asked.

"Sex. Don't ask us why though, it was already an established term when we got here." The brunette resident added.

Eliza really did like them. They were cool and nice girls. She didn't regret befriending them because they were the only ones who hadn't treated her like she had the plague. However, they needed to know their limits. She was still their boss after all.

"Arizona and I are…seeing each other." She simply stated. "That's all you're going to get for now because I'm still figuring it out myself." She said, walking away from the two girls. "Oh, by the way Murphy…what happened with that tall girl? Grace, I think?"

"I…I'm still figuring out." Leah responded sticking out her tongue.

"Okay you two…listen to me." Eliza said getting serious for the first time. "While we're working I'm not your friend, I'm Dr. Minnick…your boss. So, while I like you both very much please don't think that the fact that we're friends is going to bring you any sort of benefit or affect my evaluation of you. What's work is work and what's personal is personal. So, try to at least pretend that I scare and intimidate you. Are you clear?" Eliza asked the two young doctors.

"I'm already scared." Jo said widening her eyes.

"I'm so intimidated I can barely talk." Leah said as both residents left the supply closet. Eliza took a minute to think about that day that was ahead of her and then walked out of the supply closet too.

* * *

It was now lunch time and Arizona was really, really hungry. She had texted Eliza to join her for lunch but had gotten no answer. She checked the board and realized she was in surgery with Dr. Riggs. She liked Nathan, he was a good guy and didn't get into hospital drama. Disappointed that she wouldn't see Eliza but hungry as hell, she walked to the cafeteria and got a lasagna and a little side salad. She scanned the room for a familiar face and found April sitting by herself. The other attendings were still giving her crap for the whole Meredith thing. It was really childish and she was ashamed that she once was part of that. Specially because she knew Eliza was having a hard time because of that.

"Hey, is this sit taken?" Arizona asked.

"No. Go ahead." April said, smiling. She was too nice for her own good.

"Listen April. I'm sorry for this whole mess. It isn't fair." Arizona said sincerely.

"Hey, don't. It's okay. Don't worry." The redhead answered.

"It's not okay though. This shouldn't be happening. We're adults." The blonde said sighing.

"I know. Besides Minnick isn't that bad once you give her the chance. I like her way of teaching." April said, having a bite of her sandwich.

Arizona smiled at the mention of her…special friend? She knew they had just agreed to see each other and labeling would only make the brunette run through the wall leaving an Eliza shaped hole on it. The last thing she wanted was to scare her away, so she would relax. She knew it was soon but she did want Eliza to be her girlfriend. All in good time, though. She would just patiently wait. "Yeah, she's actually cool too."

"Yeah. She is." April said, smiling at Arizona. "Oh look, there she is. Should we ask her to join us?"

"Yeah. Let's ask her." Arizona said

April then raised her hand and her tone. "Dr. Minnick! Over here!"

Eliza was surprised to listen her name being called on a friendly tone by someone who wasn't one of her residents, Catherine Avery or Arizona. She saw April Kepner sitting with Arizona. She walked over to them

"Dr. Kepner. Dr. Robbins." She nodded as she sat at their table.

"April"

"Okay, April. Then please call me Eliza."

April smiled at the ortho surgeon she was growing to like when Jackson saw her across the cafeteria and gave her his coldest glare and shook his head. April let out a big sigh. Eliza turned her head around to see what had gotten the trauma surgeon upset and her eyes met Jackson's. His dislike for her was evident in them. She still didn't understand why everybody disliked her so much. She was just doing her job.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should move to another table so that you won't have any problems with him." Eliza said. She knew about their complicated situation. She was standing up when April grabbed her hand.

"No. Don't leave Eliza. If he has an issue with me sitting here with you then that's his problem. Not mine." She said, letting go of the brunette's hand.

Arizona smiled. One of her best friends was actually being nice and friendly to the woman she liked so much. Things were moving forward. Slow progress but progress nonetheless.

"So April. How are things going with Jackson, by the way?" Arizona asked.

"Well we're co-parenting like two civilized individuals. But that's it." April said having a sip of her juice. "Oh and we had sex when we were in Montana." She said nonchalantly.

"You what!?" Arizona said, wide eyed.

"Yes. And it sucks. It sucks because now I can't stop thinking about it."

"It being sex with him or sex in general?" Eliza asked. Scared that she may be out of line since she barely knew this woman.

"I…I'm not sure. I mean. Yes, I'm horny all the time. I'm basically a teenage boy. It had been a while since I've had sex so my hormones were like asleep…and he woke them up. And now they're having a party." April said blushing. "But sex with him is off the table. It's too complicated. I tried reaching out to him, talking about what this meant but he shut me out. He wouldn't even look at me. I think he might regret it."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. It's not easy to let go of someone you loved so much. But sometimes it's the only thing you can do to be able to live a healthy life." Arizona said.

"I second that. Sometimes you just hold onto what you used to be instead of what you are right now. And that makes everything even more painful." Eliza said.

"It's more complicated than that. I mean…Jackson was my first love. Also the first and only man I've ever had sex with." April said looking at Eliza.

"Oh he was your first? Shoot, that does make things more complicated. But you know what? I know exactly what you need." Eliza smiled mischievously.

"And what's that?" April asked nervously.

"A palate cleanser!" the brunette said enthusiastically.

"A what?" Arizona asked

"A palate cleanser. You need to have sex with someone else. Works like a charm when all you need is to get someone out of your system." She said. "Believe me, I talk from experience."

"I don't think I'm ready to have a relationship with anyone else." April answered.

"Who's talking about a relationship? No. I mean just sex. Or something casual if you feel like you need to at least like the guy a little. Whatever works." Eliza said, sipping on her soda.

"I don't know if I would be able to do that. Although it sounds good right now that I'm horny all the time." April said. "A palate cleanser. It could work. Yeah. But how? Where do I get a guy?"

"Oh you leave that to me. Joe's tonight. You tell me which one you like and I'll do the rest. Trust me an awesome wingwoman."

Arizona laughed but also was a little concerned. This conversation had left her with so many doubts. What had happened to Eliza's previous relationship for her to say something as cynical as that. Also, was she just Eliza's palate cleanser?


	9. Chapter 9

**This will be short but I didn't want to let another day pass without me updating this story. So, here it goes. **

**Chapter 8**

Later that night, a group of doctors decided to go to Joe's to have a few drinks and unwind. Most of the doctors had decided to declare a truce to Eliza for the moment. The fighting and arguing was getting ridiculous for people of their age and qualifications. However, she was still the not popular kid on campus and while they weren't horrible to her anymore they had decided to basically ignore her except for a few nods and strictly medical talk. It wasn't an ideal situation but Eliza knew when to pick her battles. She didn't need them to like her. She had found friends in her three female residents and well, she had Arizona.

Leah, Jo, April, Eliza and Arizona were sitting together at a tall table in Joe's. Eliza had strategically chosen a tall table towards the center of the bar so that April could have a better view of the people that were at the bar.

"Okay, Kepner. I'm going to get you a couple of shots while you look around and pick which guys you like and we'll move on from there." Eliza said as she stood up from her seat. She placed her hand on Arizona's knee before leaving "What do you want to drink?" she asked her, her hand gently squeezing the blonde's knee.

"I'll have whatever you're having." The blonde said giving Eliza a soft smile. Murphy said something about going with her to help her and get something for herself and Wilson and the two of them disappeared towards the bar.

Arizona was really anxious. She was really weirded out by the talk she had had with Eliza and April at lunch. She knew the ortho surgeon was very apprehensive when it came to feelings and relationships but the whole talk about palate cleansers and getting people out of your system confused her too much. She needed to know where Eliza was coming from and where she stood in rewards of their…relationship? She was not a person who did ambiguous relationships and she was not about to start. She was not going to let a pretty brunette drag her into one, as much as she liked her. Sure, she didn't need the tittle yet if Eliza wasn't ready for it but she did need to know if they were on the same page.

A few minutes later, Eliza and Leah returned. The brunette placed two tequila shots in front of April and then handed Arizona a rum and coke, while the blonde resident handed her another rum and coke before placing hers and Jo's drinks on their side of the table.

"Okay, April. Have you noticed any guy that could work as your palate cleanser in the near future?" Eliza said, placing an arm around April's shoulders. Arizona nearly choked on her drink. There it was. That damn expression again. She hated it.

"Oh the sexual palate cleanser works, Dr. Kepner!" Leah said, having a big sip of her drink. "I talk from experience. Helped me get through guys, girls…"

"Well, yeah. There are some good looking guys here but…" April sighed as she drowned her second shot and motioned to a waiter to bring her another round. "I. Okay. Here's the thing. I know that one should never have for a wingman someone who is much more attractive then yourself. And...that's the case here."

"Oh shut up April, you're super cute! You have a beautiful face and a nice body. I wouldn't say I'm more attractive than you or vice versa. We're completely different." Eliza said, giving April a reassuring arm squeeze "Besides, I don't like them boys. So that's one less thing to worry." The brunette said finishing her drink.

"Wow! Someone's thirsty." Arizona said. She still had more than half of her drink left and Eliza had already drowned one.

Eliza rolled her eyes and Arizona's comment but decided to ignore it. She, instead, turned her attention back to the redhead again and leaned in close to her. "Okay, let's get this over with. Tell me."

"I like the tall one by the jukebox. Blonde hair, great shoulders. Doesn't seem to have come with a girl." April said drowning her third tequila shot.

"Great. Now, two more. In case one is unavailable or uninterested."

"Okay then. I also like the one with the red shirt and short black hair."

"The one standing close to the pool table?" Eliza asked.

"Yes. And…I'm surprised by this but I like the guy that looks like a lumberjack, playing darts over there."

"Beard and a man bun. Classy." Eliza said laughing and standing up. "Okay so, your order of preference would be blonde guy, red shirt, man bun?"

"Blonde guy, man bun, red shirt." April corrected her. Eliza simply nodded as an answer and made her way to where the first guy was standing.

"Hey." She said.

"Well hello, there." The guy said giving her a flirtatious smile. "I'm Nick."

"Hello, Nick I'm Eliza." She said, giving him a handshake that he prolonged a little too much for her comfort.

"Well it's certainly very nice to meet you, Eliza." He winked at her "Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh, no. No thank you. Actually. The reason why I approached you is because I wanted to tell you that my friend over there" she said pointing at the table where her friends were. April had a terrified expression on her face so she gestured her to smile. "the gorgeous redhead would like to meet you. She thinks you're very attractive." Eliza said with a smile.

"Oh really? Well, she is cute but there is a problem." He said

"What is it?" she asked. Oh shoot, maybe he had a girlfriend.

"You see, I'm kind of into her friend. The gorgeous green eyed brunette. I think she's very attractive." Nick said, attempting to flirt with Eliza.

"Oh…yeah, that is a problem." Eliza said wide eyed. She hated when these kind of things happened.

"So, what do you say about that drink beautiful?" Nick asked, placing his hand on Eliza's arm.

Eliza quickly removed his arm "No, thank you. Bye."

"Wait…you approached me."

"Yeah, on behalf of my friend. I'm not interested. Bye."

"Well, it's your loss…" the blonde guy said as he turned his attention back to the friends he was with.

'What an asshole' Eliza thought to herself. Well, maybe man bun will be better. Here's nothing.

"Hello." She said smiling to the guy in the plaid shirt. He was really good looking, for a guy. Sure, he could lose the man bun but surprisingly it didn't look bad up close. Both his hair and beard were really dark, as dark as Eliza's and were really taken care of. This man clearly liked to take care of his appearance and was clean. Thumbs up for him on that. His big deep blue eyes contrasted beautifully with the paleness of his skin and darkness of his hair. Yeah, she approved.

"Hello. I'm Eli." He said, extending his hand. Contrary to the other guy, Eli seemed nice and friendly rather than flirty and disgusting.

"Really? What a coincidence! I'm Eliza." She said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Eliza. Our parents clearly have great taste in names" he smiled at her. "Do you come here often?"

"Actually no, this might be my third time here. I'm a doctor at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, it's recent."

"Oh the hospital a few blocks down. Doctor? Wow. Impressive." He said, still friendly and polite but with a hint of flirtation in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I guess. But you know what's really impressive? Being a trauma surgeon. Those are badass." She said.

"Oh and what do they do? Are you one of those?"

"Me? God no, I couldn't deal with it. It takes a very special kind of person. Like, you know, my friend April over there." She said pointing at her friends. "The redhead. She looks like a princess and I guess she is but she's a warrior princess. Total badass. And don't get me started with that beautiful face of hers…" she said and noticed Eli looking at April with a side smile on her face. "Would you like to meet her? She thinks you're very attractive. Really likes your man bun." She snorted at this last statement. She just had to say it.

Eli also laughed and said. "Do I want to know her? Are you kidding me? Beauty and brains in equal proportions? Lead the way, Dr. uh…Eliza."

And with that they made their way over to the table.

* * *

Arizona kept her eyes on Eliza the whole time. The way she moved, her easy smile, the way every single person in the bar seemed to want a piece of her. It was driving her insane. She was now on her second drink and was drinking it a lot faster than the first one.

"Hey, stop it." She heard a familiar voice whisper. She turned her face to the side to see that Murphy was now sitting by her side.

"What?" Arizona asked confused.

"Stop looking at her like that. She's just helping Dr. Kepner. Besides, she really likes you." Leah said, trying to calm the older blonde.

Before Arizona could answer, Eliza arrived with a tall guy in toll.

"Hello guys! This is Eli, his parents clearly have great taste in names!" they all laughed and said hi to him. "Eli, these are my friends. Arizona, Leah, Jo and April."

The guy politely said hello to all of them before turning his attention completely to the redhead. "So, April. Would you like a drink?"

April smiled at him. She had liked him. At least physically. Was she supposed to sleep with him today? She had never done anything like this before.

"Sure, let's go." She stood up to follow him to the bar and was stopped by Eliza.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You can go ahead with what we talked about or you can wait. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." The redhead said before disappearing into the crowd, looking for Eli.

Eliza smiled, satisfied at herself and then looked at Arizona. "See, I told you I was good."

"I can see that." The blonde said, sipping on her drink.

"Well, I hope she gets something out of this."

"Yeah, hopefully a palate cleanser, right?" Arizona said, downing the last of her drink.

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked. She noticed the mood between them wasn't as light as it used to be. She had no time to deal with this nonsense and yet she wanted things with Arizona to be okay.

"Awesome." The blonde said standing up to get another drink. Leah and Jo had gone to the bathroom so she was alone on the table waiting for everyone to come back.

"Hi, Dr. Minnick, right?" a blonde woman with bright green eyes and a gorgeous big smile said as she sat next to her.

"Oh, hi. Yes." Eliza said, offering the stranger a kind but small smile.

"I'm Dr. Parker Halliwell. Oncology. And no, that's not hyphenated or a married name, Parker is my given name." the woman said suddenly getting very nervous.

"Yeah, I figured. Hi Parker." The brunette said as she turned her head, looking for Arizona. She couldn't have left. All of her things were still here at the table.

Just as Parker was about to say something else, Arizona arrived with the drinks and raised her eyebrow at Eliza.

"Hey, this is Dr. Parker Halliwell. Given name Parker, not hyphenated nor a married name." Eliza said, looking at Arizona, hoping to light up the mood.

Parker laughed a nervous laugh when Eliza said that. "Look, Dr. Minnick. I'm usually not this bad at this but you make me really nervous. I've been meaning to introduce myself ever since you arrived at the hospital. I guess I needed the liquid courage. So, I just wanted to say that you're absolutely gorgeous and…" Parker stood up and handed Eliza a card, stroking her hand while giving it to her. "If you're up for it, I would love to take you out. Here's my number. Have a good night." She said with a wink and then left.

Both women were stunned. Eliza could feel Arizona's uneasiness even without looking at her. She also noticed how the blonde downed her drink before grabbing her stuff and getting ready to go.

"Hey, where are you going? What's wrong?" Eliza said, also standing up and grabbing her stuff.

"Home. You stay here, miss two surnames is still around and she's pretty. Maybe she'll be a better palate cleanser than me." Eliza was shocked with what Arizona had said. What!? How could she say something like that? She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran outside of the bar to follow Arizona.

"Arizona, what the hell?"

"Eliza, I'm tired. Let's not do this." Arizona said trying to get away from the brunette.

"Let's not do what?" Eliza asked, confused.

"Let's not pretend that this is more than it actually is. We had fun, you got you ex out of your system and now..." she got interrupted by the brunette.

"You have no fucking idea of what you're talking about! How dare you say something like that?" Eliza said, now being her the one who started walking away.

"Oh come on Eliza! The whole day you've only talked about sexual sorbets and getting people out of your system and…I'm not stupid. I can put two and two together." Arizona was jealous and angry and drunk. She knew she should shut up but the words just kept coming out of her like verbal vomit.

"Apparently you are if you couldn't tell I was talking about April and her situation." Eliza said, also angry but not as willing to fight as Arizona.

"Well did you managed to get Shoshana out of your system with me? Did it 'worked like a charm'? Are you finally ready to give up your cynic views on love and relationships now? Or do you need more sorbet? Because, Parker Halliwell seems more than willing to give it to you and she seems to be your type." Arizona said, aware that she was digging herself into a whole.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Eliza said, tears starting to roll down her face.

Arizona's face fell when she noticed the tears that were falling from Eliza's eyes. She had gone too far. But she was tired of having to be so freakily careful around Eliza in fear that she might push her away again and shut down again. This was her answering to all the uncertainty. She needed to get everything out.

"Okay, true. Maybe I don't know what I'm talking about but that's because you won't tell me! I've been chasing after you for months and all you give me are crumbs. You tell me you want to get to know me but when I try you push me away. Eliza, I like you. A lot. But I won't be able to do this if the situation remains as ambiguous as it is."

"We agreed to date, didn't we?"

"Yes! And we have yet to go on a date because you don't want to. It's suddenly too serious too soon for you. I'm scared that I'll say something that's too much for you to handle and you'll run through a wall leaving an Eliza shaped hole." Arizona said.

"I'm sorry! It's just. It's not easy for me. I'm not good with feelings." Eliza said.

"Yeah you've said that but I have no idea what that means." Arizona said, now crying too. "What the hell happened in your previous relationship for you to push away everyone who tries to get close to you?"

"Fuck you!" Eliza said trying to leave. Arizona stopped her grabbing her by the wrist.

"Calm down. Listen. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do but I also can't deal with the uncertainty. I've had enough uncertainty to last me a lifetime." She said, drying her own tears. "So. Here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna go home. If you want to, you can come with me and we'll talk. But not talk about astrological signs or celebrity crushes. I mean really talk." The blonde said, looking at her watch. "If you're not ready to open yourself up at least a little bit to me I will understand it. Just…I can't be your palate cleanser. I won't be."

"So it's either I tell you the story of my life or you break up with me?" Eliza asked with a shaky voice.

"No." Arizona said walking over to her and grabbing her head, placing her hands on her cheeks and stroking them with her thumbs "Either we talk about something deeper and more important than our favorite muffins or…"

"Okay." Eliza said. Her eyes not giving away what she was feeling.

"So, what's it going to be, Eliza?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm glad you haven't given up on this story! I thought you had since I ended up not being a fan of the begging but now I'm okay with how it's developing. Please review if you like it and would really like for me to continue.**

 **P.S. I did my research on child prodigies and my scenario is absolutely possible. Rare but possible. Also, it's fiction so bear with me.**

 **Chapter 9**

After giving it much thought, Eliza agreed to go to Arizona's house with her. She had hated the ultimatum but she was willing to try and see where this whole thing, whatever it was, with Arizona would lead to. If she was being completely honest with herself, she really liked the blonde and enjoyed her company. She felt at ease with her and if they were going to start something they should do it right. They started backwards and that sort of thing never works in the end. No, this time she was going to try and make it right. Whether it ended working or not, at least she tried. Also, she couldn't keep herself from having feelings for someone just because she had been hurt in the past. Or because she was afraid of hurting someone as much as she ended up hurting Shoshana in the end.

They arrived at Arizona's home in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but it wasn't completely comfortable either. It was sort of odd but not uncomfortable. They entered the house and Arizona immediately went to the kitchen.

"Would you like some wine?" She asked the brunette.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink? We're about to have an important conversation and I wouldn't want you to forget it or to pass out before you get a chance to talk as well." Eliza answered. She knew she was in no position to demand things from Arizona but she really didn't want to have this conversation with one of them being drunk.

Arizona sighed "I guess you're right." She placed the bottle of wine back in the fridge. "Do you want something to drink? I have iced tea, pink lemonade, water and sprite."

"Can we make some tea? It's a little bit cold." Eliza responded sheepishly. She was worries that she was overstepping, first by not allowing Arizona not to have wine and then by rejecting her cold beverages in exchange for a hot one that wasn't even offered.

"Of course." Arizona said with a genuine smile "I've got chamomile, lemongrass and mint. Sorry for my lack of variety, I'm not a huge tea drinker like you are."

"Lemongrass sounds perfect." Eliza said smiling.

Arizona fixed them both a cup of tea and grabbed a bag of chips she had in the counter. She then moved to the couch where Eliza was sitting and sat next to her.

"Okay. Let's talk." The blonde surgeon said. She was a little hesitant now. She had definitely crossed a line by demanding Eliza to talk about her past. They had just started seeing each other. But something about Eliza and being with her just felt so right. She knew that if they gave this a try, they could be good for each other and be great together. Even if it wasn't meant to last.

"Okay first of all I'm gonna need you to stop drifting off to your own little world. I can hear you thinking from over here so stop. Please." Arizona just nodded at what the other woman had said. "Second, I don't appreciate the ultimatum. It was uncalled for. Super unnecessary and incredibly petty."

"I know Eliza and I'm so sorry but I was just so frustrated and-" Arizona started saying but Eliza raised her hand, telling her to stop.

"However, I do believe that if we want to give whatever this is a try then we have to start from the beginning and start it right. I don't know if telling you my story with Shoshana or why I am the way I am is starting from the beginning though, I don't think so. But I'm going to tell you anyway because it's clearly bothering you and we don't address it now it will always be the elephant in the room. Also, before I tell you all of what happened I want to ask you something." Eliza said almost out of breath.

"You only have to tell me what you want to tell me. I don't want to push you to anything that you're not ready yet. I was petty and I apologize for that." Arizona said reaching for Eliza's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "And you can ask whatever you want."

"Okay then. What happened with that Parker doctor? Why did you acted like that and why dis you said all that crap about palate cleansers?" Eliza let go of Arizona's hand and placed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I mean, I know I was the one to mention it on the first place but I was just talking about April. Nothing else."

"I know. It's just that…I don't know. I guess I got worried that you could be using me as a palate cleanser. You talked about it from such a personal place…"

"Well, because I've been there. I've had to have sexual sorbet to cleanse my body of toxic people and relationships. I've been there, but I'm not there anymore. You are not my palate cleanser if that's what had you all cranky and annoying tonight." Eliza said rolling her eyes.

Arizona smiled and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Eliza's cheek. The brunette then turned her head and placed a gentle peck on Arizona's lips. "It's good to know that I'm not just a palate cleanser."

"You're definitely not a palate cleanser. Honestly by this point I think I would need a palate cleanser to get _you_ out of my system." She said

"Well, I bet Miss Two Surnames would be the first in line to fulfill that role but you won't need one." Arizona said leaning in for another kiss. "Also, I don't think any other two people have ever used the words 'palate cleanser' so many times in one conversation." She said laughing.

"Well, it needed to be addressed!" Eliza took her hand to Arizonas cheek and gently stroked it. "I mean it when I say I like you and want to get to know you better. I'm definitely not ready for the label yet and it's too soon for that anyway but Im willing to see where this goes."

"That's good enough for me."

"Awesome. Now, Shoshana." Eliza released a big sigh.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." The blonde said.

"No, I want to. I also would like to know the story about your failed marriage if you don't mind. Since we're doing this." The ortho surgeon said, locking eyes with the blonde.

"Okay. I'll tell you."

Eliza sighed again and sat with legs against her chest. "First of all you need to know that Shoshana is young. Really young."

"How young? Like 25 years old kind of young?" Arizona asked with half a smile.

"Well…a bit older. She'll be 29 in a little over a month..." Eliza answered

"Wow that is young! She's like 8 younger than you?" Arizona said shocked.

"I know. And no, she's 9 years younger than me. Remember I turn 38 in August." The brunette said. "Anyway, we were together for almost 10 years. We broke up almost two years ago."

"Wait. You broke up almost 2 years ago meaning she was 27 and you were together for almost 10 years. So, when you started dating she was-" Arizona started saying but got interrupted by the brunette.

"17? Yes. And yes, I was 26. I know, I know. It's wrong in so many levels but yes. I fell in love with a minor." Eliza said covering her face with her hands. "Besides, age of consent in Massachusetts so it's not like it was statutory rape or something like that." She finished.

"Sure but…"

"I know Arizona. I know. She was still 17."

"So, was she still in High School or what? I just. I guess I don't know how something like that could work." Arizona asked curiously.

Eliza let out a snort "No. More like, out of pre-med and going into med school."

"At 17!?" The blonde asked shocked.

"Yes. One of those child prodigies, you know? Like Pierce. Only slightly more impressive since she graduated from High School at 14."

"Wow." Was all Arizona could say.

"I know. So by 17 she was done…well, almost done with pre-med." Eliza said, releasing her legs from her own embrace, now placing one under herself and the other one hanging from the couch. "I actually met her at a club."

"What was someone her age doing at a club?"

"She had a fake ID, like most of us did at that age." Eliza shrugged. "Anyway, on my first year as a surgical resident I went to a gay club that night with my friends and there she was. She was and still is so tiny. I should've been able to tell that she was so young but...she was the one to approach me and she had a drink on her hands so I assumed she was over 21 one. I should've never assumed." The brunette made a stop to catch her breath and continue with the story. "I was instantly attracted to her. She had this big shinny sapphire like blue eyes and super intense red hair. I've never seen hair like that. So red and with hints of orange. It looked like flames."

"She sounds beautiful." Arizona said rolling her eyes.

Eliza let out a small laugh and grabbed Arizona's hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so caught up in describing her…I guess I had a flashback or something. But, as 'beautiful' as Shoshana may be she is part of past. Just like I'm sure your ex-wife is also beautiful but a part of your past." Arizona just gave Eliza a nod, to tell her to go on with what she was saying. "Well…we talked the entire night and even ended up kissing. She gave me her phone number, I called her and we started dating. I never asked her age until I was already falling for her."

"How? I mean, isn't that one of the first things you ask when you start dating someone?" the blonde asked, almost not being able to believe what she was hearing.

"I suppose? But for some reason I didn't. I just assumed she was younger than me but around 21. It was also really fast. We saw each other maybe two or three weeks and I was already falling hard for her. And that was when I found out that she was a minor." The brunette said, looking down.

"What did you do when you found out?"

"I tried to stay away from her but I couldn't. I was already too deep into it. I just…I couldn't. So we kept seeing each other." Eliza answered taking some chips from the forgotten bag of chips that was on the coffee table.

"What about her parents? Where they okay with their 17-year-old daughter dating a 26-year-old doctor?" Arizona asked arching an eye-brow "I know it's not like you were 40 but still…"

"Her parents didn't really care much about her. I mean, I guess they love her in their own kind of weird and twisted way. They are really, really rich. Like absurdly rich. But she basically grew up alone with nannies and psychiatrists. She once told me that when she was 13 she wanted to postpone her Bat Mitzvah because her parents were away on business trips and had forgotten about it and she really wanted them there…but her grandparents didn't allow it. I don't understand it very well since I'm not Jewish and she wasn't really religious but it had something to do with the Hebrew calendar and all that." Eliza answered sadly. Even if she wasn't with Shoshana anymore and wasn't in love with her anymore, part of her would always feel responsible for her in a way.

"Wait, psychiatrists?"

"Yes. One of those overmedicated kids. Antidepressants, AD/HD medicine, sleeping aid…you name it."

"Wow. That sounds sad." Arizona said, feeling compassion for this young woman even if she didn't know her. Even if she already disliked her for being Eliza's ex.

"It is. She never really had anything permanent in her life…"

"Until you." Arizona interrupted.

"Until me." Eliza nodded. "I gladly accepted the role initially. Thinking I would be the one to bring this girl joy. That I would be the one to care for her forever and never abandon her and show her how some things in life can be permanent. How some people don't leave."

"That's a lot of pressure." The blonde said sighing.

"I know. And that was one of our main problems. The pressure." Eliza said with a small smile. "I was determined to fulfill my role as 'her savior' and at the begging everything was beautiful but as time went by she took advantage of the role she knew I had assigned to myself many times. She was awful to me sometimes. She also threw this horrible jealousy fits many times and threaten me constantly that she would kill herself if I left her."

Arizona didn't know what to say. She felt like all she needed to do was listen to Eliza. She was beginning to understand why she had become so wary of love. Her last relationship had been an extremely toxic one. Maybe even more toxic than her own relationship with Callie.

"But I also didn't leave because I guess I became addicted to her somehow. One of those 'can't live with or without you' situations. And I really did love her very much. It was all very intense, you know? I think it's also due to the toxicity of the whole situation."

"I see…"

"The last two or so years of our relationship were spent between breaking up and getting back together. But don't get me wrong. Not everything was bad. It's just that when it was good it was _GOOD_ and when it was bad it was _BAD._ I justified the bad times with the fact that she had had a crappy childhood."

Arizona grabbed Eliza's hand and intertwined their fingers. She now completely understood why she was so scared of opening up herself again. The last person she opened up herself too destroyed her soul.

"We broke up the first time because I wanted to marry her and she rejected my proposal." She let out a laugh "Crazy of me, right? Wanting to marry the unstable little girl with severe mommy and daddy issues that loved to put me down."

"It's not crazy. You were in love. And wrapped up in a toxic situation. It happens sometimes." Arizona said, giving Eliza a reassuring smile and wiping a few tears off of her face. "But why did she rejected you?"

"She told me that she wasn't ready for it, that she was too young and had barely lived and now here she was in this extremely serious relationship that she didn't want anymore. Then she said _'I constantly ask myself: Am I gonna go to my grave and Eliza's going to be the only woman I've ever slept with? God I hope not.'_ And after that she just decided to bang every single woman on the East Coast."

Arizona didn't know what to say again. She didn't even know if Eliza was done or not. She just looked at her and let go of her hand to wrap her arm around her waist and pull her closer to her. She wanted to let her know that she was not Shoshana. She was not going to make her take care of her or fix her. If they decide to be in a more serious relationship this would be a relationship between to adults. Between equals. She didn't want somebody to fix her and didn't want to fix anybody. She just wanted to be happy and she knew that that was the only thing Eliza wanted too.

"I suffered a lot during that time. But, hey I was no saint either. I knew how to be awful too. I knew where to hit or what to say to hurt her. And I did. Many times. Talking about her parents, her insecurities, her mental illness. Yes, I was borderline cruel many time." Eliza said, melting into Arizona's embrace and wrapping an arm around the blonde's torso. "After that we weren't together but we were together. Meaning we were still seeing and sleeping with each other only that we weren't officially together. She reminded me of that constantly. Then things starting getting better. We were understanding each other better, communicating better. We were on the road to getting back together in seemed. We were…on a good place. But I guess we weren't done competing on who could hurt the other one more."

"What happened?" Arizona said, stroking Eliza's hair and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What I did was low. Very low." The brunette said, her voice breaking.

"Eliza, what happened?"

"Shoshana is a plastic surgeon, she got certified at 27. She was very interested in pursuing a craniofacial specialty."

"A board certified plastic surgeon at 27? That's impressive."

"I know. Anyway, she adored her mentor; always talked marvels of her. She really, really admired her. I didn't know her because we had decided not to work at the same hospital for the sake of our relationship. I had already had a relationship with someone from my same hospital when I was an intern and when it ended it was really awkward and uncomfortable." Eliza looked down again. "So, I was once called to her hospital. They needed a sports medicine specialist and I'm top ranked. I'm the best ranked female ortho surgeon."

"I know. You're awesome." Arizona said giving Eliza a gentle kiss on the lips.

"The case was complex. Almost shattered skull. The guy was alive by miracle. It was a very extensive and very complicated reconstructive surgery. They needed the best plastic surgeon as well. Naturally, that was her mentor. She had a specialty in craniofacial." Eliza leaned more into Arizona's neck before continuing. "Shoshana was so excited. The mentor knew about us. She knew I was Shoshana's…something. And yet she flirted with me the entire time. Since I arrived, during consults, elevators, staircases. Over the course of three days she went all in. And she was beautiful and smart and witty and flirty…and new. She didn't look at me like her whole happiness depended on me or like the person who had hurt her the most. She just looked at me like a woman she was attracted to and wanted to sleep with. She made me feel different. It felt new, fresh. I just, I couldn't resist her." Eliza said raising her hands. "I can still remember her face when she found us half naked at our apartment. It didn't happen just one time either. It was a reoccurring thing."

"You slept with her mentor!?" Arizona said in disbelief.

"I did." Eliza said nodding. "After that I tried to get her back, of course. But she wouldn't even look at me. Then she slept with my best friend. Low blow too. I slept with the blonde craniofacial surgeon a few more times and one month after that I left Boston and never looked back."

"Wow. You weren't lying when you said that what you did was low."

"I know."

"I don't judge you, though. We all make mistakes. I…I cheated on my wife with a doctor from out of state who was doing a consult here. Also a blonde craniofacial specialist." Arizona's eyes opened widely when she got to a realization. _Oh God, no. Please no._ She thought before making one last question. "Eliza, what's Shoshana's mentor's name?"

"Lauren Boswell."

* * *

 **BOOM! I bet you weren't expecting that? Okay so this chapter is completely Eliza central but I thought it was necessary for us to know more about her, especially since in my story her past haunts her quite a bit. Enjoy!**

 **For all my 'First, Last and Forever' fans I promise an update and news tomorrow and over the weekend too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long! I've just focused more on my other story but I will try to update this one too, at least once or twice a week since I also like it and have no plans on abandoning it :) so here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

Arizona felt a huge hole in her stomach. _Of course!_ She thought. Things could never be too easy for her. God forbid Arizona Robbins had it easy for once in her life! She felt slightly dizzy and if she was going to be sick at any minute. It wasn't the fact that they both had slept with Lauren, being a lesbian, things like that were bound to happen. It was the fact that they both were unfaithful to people they loved with the same person. And that the same person pursued them, knowing they were both committed to other people. And the fact that they both fell for it.

"Arizona? Are you okay?" Eliza asked.

"I…I don't know. Sorry." Arizona answered.

"It's okay. Of this whole thing is too much I can leave. I know that what I did was horrible but I'm not that person anymore." Eliza said looking at her hands.

"Hey…no. Please don't go. It's just that. God, this is kind of fucked up." Arizona said letting out a small laugh. "It's even kind of funny when you think about it."

"I don't follow." The brunette said, confused.

"Well…it seems like being lesbian surgeons from New England isn't the only thing we have in common." The blonde said, rolling her eyes and releasing a big sigh.

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked, still confused. "You're speaking in code. I can't understand you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just shocked, I guess? I don't know if shocked is the correct word."

"What about? The fact that I cheated on my ex with her mentor?" the ortho surgeon asked.

"No." Arizona said. "I really I'm sorry for being like this. It's just that…I don't know how you're going to react to what I'm about to tell you."

"Arizona, please just whatever it is just say it."

"Well, as you know I was married to Dr. Calliope Torres, an ortho surgeon that now lives in the East Coast."

"Yes, I know that."

"After I lost my leg, I was horrible to her. Horrible doesn't even begin to describe it. I was a monster. I blamed her for my lost limb for a long time. She cut it off to save my life and yet I just couldn't be thankful." Arizona said shaking her head.

"You had gone through a very traumatic experience. It was normal for you to have some sort of negative reaction."

"I wish she would've seen it like that. I felt as if she was constantly trying to fix me and acting like my doctor instead of my wife. I know it came from a good place, but it frustrated me to no end." Arizona continued. "The way she treated me not only made me feel like her patient instead of her wife but also like half a person. Half a woman."

"I'm sorry."

"Anyway, one day we had a hard case. A little baby whose brain was on the outside, he hadn't correctly developed the bones of his skull. We were out of our expertise so, we had a specialist flown in." the blonde said "as soon as she arrived to the hospital she started flirting with me. Heavily. I was attracted to her too, obviously. In a way, she made me feel like myself again. Not because of anything deep…actually because of very shallow reasons. She looked at me with desire."

"She made you feel wanted again."

"Yes. I guess. But it's not like my wife didn't make me feel wanted…it's just that this woman looked at me like women just to do before de accident. When she looked at me, I forgot about the accident and the missing limb and my problems with my wife." Arizona said as Eliza just nodded for her to continue. "She came on to me and I tried to be strong. I told her I was married and yet, she still hit on me over and over."

"Okay."

"On her last day in Seattle, there was a thunderstorm after the baby's surgery and the electricity got cut. She asked me to take her to an on-call room so that she could stay around in case our patient needed something. I guided her and I ended up sleeping with her. And that was the beginning of the end of my marriage."

"I see. So, we're both cheaters? Quite a pair we are!" Eliza said laughing and grabbing Arizona's hand. "I really don't care about your past, Arizona. I left Boston so that I could have a clean start."

"Eliza, I'm not done yet." Arizona said shaking her head and looking down.

"Oh. What else happened? Did you get her pregnant?" Eliza asked arching her eyebrow and smirking.

"I don't know if you're going to want to joke after I tell you this one last piece of information." The blonde said, with a sad smile.

"You're scaring me. What is it?"

"Eliza…ask me what's the name of the woman I cheated on Callie with."

"Okay. What's the name of the woman you cheated on your ex-wife with?"

"Her name, Eliza, is Lauren Boswell." Arizona said, finally looking up to be able to look at Eliza right in the eye.

"You're kidding, right?" Eliza said, suddenly feeling very anxious.

"I wish I was" Arizona said, also looking at her.

"Fuck!"

"I know."

"Fuuuuuck!" Eliza said, louder than she intended.

"I know. It's pretty messed up, isn't it?" the blonde said.

"Sing it!" Eliza said, taking both of her hands to her temples.

"Where do we go from here?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know." Eliza said shrugging. "Don't you feel as if the universe was conspiring against you?"

"Only when I'm awake."

"I can't believe we both cheated on hour exes with the same woman." Eliza said. "It is kind of funny when you think it through, isn't it? Like some sick joke of fate."

"It doesn't have to determine anything." The blonde said, taking Eliza's hand again. "We can still keep doing…this. Whatever it is. I honestly feel a little weirded out right now and it's maybe even a little gross but I like you a lot and I don't fall _in-like_ easily."

"I really like you too." Eliza said, holding tighter into Arizona's hand.

"So? What's it gonna be? I want you to set the pace for this. You're the one who calls the shots, Eliza."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one doubting."

"Seems fair." Eliza said, taking one of her hands through her hair. "Okay. See. I do like you a lot. I'm just not ready for a label yet. Let's take it slow. Step by step."

"Okay. I can deal with that."

"But, even if we don't have a label, this" she said as she pointed between the two of them "is exclusive. I don't know about you but I don't like to date a lot of people at the same time. I can barely focus on one, let alone more."

"So, we're dating exclusively now?" Arizona asked smiling.

"Yes. But I'm not your girlfriend and you're not my girlfriend." Eliza said firmly. "Not yet at least. I'll get there. But right now, I just want to get to know you better. Have fun, date."

"Okay." Arizona said nodding. "Can I kiss you, not girlfriend?"

Eliza responded by just laughing and wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck and pulling her closer to her. The kiss started out slow but then they needed more. Eliza brushed her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip, asking for entrance which the blonde granted eagerly.

Their tongues battled one another for dominance and Arizona quickly pulled Eliza into her lap, so that the brunette was straddling. Was great as this felt, she needed more. She needed to feel all of Eliza.

The brunette could barely control herself either. Arizona's hands where all over her body, pressing her closer and closer to her body as her mouth went to that sweet, sweet spot bellow her ear. She needed more, so she placed her hands underneath Arizona's shirt, earning a moan from the blonde. She quickly removed the ped surgeon's shirt with one quick motion, caressing every inch of skin she found and going down to kiss her neck.

Arizona repeated Eliza's movements and removed her shirt as well, quickly followed by her bra. She pulled Eliza slightly up so that she could place her mouth around one of the brunette's already hard nipples. Eliza threw her head back and arched her back to give Arizona more access. Her vision was already getting clouded and she wasn't even naked yet. Arizona was feeling really desperate, so she quickly began working on Eliza's pants and he brunette helped her remove them. Her panties quickly followed.

Eliza removed Arizona's bra as well and took both breasts in her hands. She was so incredibly aroused, she thought she was going to explode. She started buckling her hips to create some kind of friction.

Arizona nearly came when she felt Eliza's hot and wet center against her stomach. She was going crazy. She needed to have the other woman right now. She couldn't wait any longer, she couldn't even wait until her own pants where off…she needed her, now. She placed one of her hands between them and quickly found Eliza's clit. She started circling it, making the brunette moan in pleasure.

"Oh God." Eliza said, moaning. She had to place her arms on Arizona's shoulders so that she could keep herself from collapsing all over the blonde's body.

Arizona took one of Eliza's nipple on her mouth again as her hand furiously circled Eliza's bundle of nerves, each time adding more and more pressure.

"Please, Arizona."

"Please what?"

"I need more. Please."

"What do you need?"

The brunette didn't answer. Instead, she moaned and threw her head back again. Arizona stopped her motion and the brunette whimpered in disappointment.

"What is it that you need, Dr. Minnick?"

"I want you inside of me, Dr. Robbins." Eliza said arching her back again, so that her nipples were against Arizona's face again. "Please, please, Arizona. I need your fingers inside of me."

"As you say, milady" Arizona said, circling her tongue around Eliza's other nipple and entering the brunette with two fingers. Eliza let out very loud moan as Arizona started to thrust her fingers inside of her.

"Oh God yes, faster please." Eliza said as she matched the blonde's thrusts with her hips.

Arizona fastened her pace and bit Eliza's nipple as Eliza's nails dug into her shoulders. Arizona's pace got even faster and Eliza began ridding the blonde's fingers. Her breathing got harder and with each movement she was closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh my god, I'm so close!" Eliza said as she continued ridding Arizona's fingers as if her life depended on it. "More, please. One more."

Arizona was completely mesmerized by the beauty of the sight in front of her. She didn't think she could ever get tired of seeing Eliza so turned on and on the verge of orgasm. She also needed more. She needed to see her come. She added one more finger and pressed Eliza's clit with her thumb. Eliza's nails dug hard into her shoulders again as she felt the brunette's walls clenching around her fingers. She was really close to coming undone. She added more pressure with her thumb and began circling it. One, two, three, four, five more thrusts were all it took for Eliza to come hard while biting Arizona's neck.

Allowing her to ride out her orgasm, Arizona kept her fingers inside of her, slowing her pace as Eliza's hips kept moving against her hand. A few minutes later, Eliza's movements stopped and she collapsed against the blonde. Arizona released a soft chuckle and wrapped her arms around Eliza's waist. "You seem to have enjoyed that."

Eliza just nodded against Arizona's neck. She could barely move.

"Wow, I must be good if I've managed to leave Eliza Minnick speechless…" the blonde said smirking.

"You are." Eliza said in between taking breaths. "I think you just fucked my brains out." Eliza said, regaining her breath.

"I sure did."

"I came all over your jeans, I'm pretty sure I've ruined them." The brunette said, touching Arizona's now drenched pants.

"Oh, don't worry, it's totally worth it." She said grabbing Eliza by the hips and placing her on the floor. "But, I'm not done with you yet." She said as she kissed Eliza's neck and slowly made her way down her body.

"Oh God, Arizona. You're going to be the death of me." Eliza said as she arched into Arizona's touch.

"Well, that's what not-girlfriends are for." Arizona said smiling as she run her tongue against Eliza's wet folds. This agreement was definitely something she could deal with. Especially if she was allowed to do things like this to Eliza regularly.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I'm back with this fic. I hate leaving things unconcluded but I feel like no one is following this fic anymore but, I want to finish this one too. I have ideas for a new fic but I don't want to begin another one until both of mine are done. Maybe a one-shot. Who knows. Anyway, here comes the next chapter. It'll be sort of short. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

It had been a few weeks since the girls got to their 'dating exclusively yet label-less' and everything was going really good. Great, even. They were spending a lot of time together and liking each other more and more with each date. Eliza was feeling more and more ready for the label. She was trying to be cautious with this because last time she quickly jumped into a relationship it was with Shoshana and that didn't end well. This time she was going to think with her head and not her emotions. Although, she was basically in a relationship with Arizona, but the label thing made it less pressuring but it was serious. She was serious about Arizona.

She had yet to tell her family and brothers about the woman she had met. She had hinted Elliot, her twin brother, that she was seeing someone but hadn't gone much into detail and he hadn't asked. He knew his sister very well and knew that if she wanted to tell him about it she would. They had always had a close relationship were they never demanded anything from the other except for love and acceptance.

She was waiting for her to be more serious with Arizona to finally tell them about her. Her mom always told her she didn't want to meet or even know about any of her lovers unless they were serious, label and all. She was really accepting of her lesbian daughter but she was still somewhat traditional in some aspects. She nearly died when she found out Eliza was dating an 18-year-old girl. And that was because she didn't know that they were together when her ex was 17, but she ended up loving Shoshana.

Eliza was hanging out with the residents, sitting in a hospital bed in some hall where they hanged out all the time. 'They' meaning the residents. The attendings had yet to accept her completely. Except for April Kepner, Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepheard, they were all still very cold towards her. At least they weren't trying to sabotage her anymore. She took what she could get.

The residents were all nice to her, especially the three remaining girls in the program. They had become good friends of her. She was particularly close to Wilson and Murphy though. Wilson because she was interested in ortho and Murphy because she was a 'baby dyke' and Eliza was being her mentor throughout her discovery of this part of herself. The thought of Arizona Robbins being the one who made her friend discover her liking of women was a little disturbing but she was willing to look past it. She wasn't going to give up a good friend or a love interest for that. Just like she wasn't going to give Arizona up just because they had both cheated on their ex partners with the same woman, as disturbing as that also was.

"Okay so, Alyssa is acting really strange. We've seen each other three times and I had a really good time. I really liked her and she's someone I can see myself dating in a more serious scale. But lately she's been giving me very short answers when we text and doesn't seem as excited as I am. I've told her that we should see each other again and she said 'for sure' but when I try to set a date she's always busy." Leah said, sighing soundly. As cute and nice as she was, she could be a little too excited too son which tended to scare her potential lovers away.

"Well, I'm sorry Leah but it just seems like she's not that into you." Eliza said, looking at her friend.

"It sucks. I was very into her. I am." the young blonde surgeon said.

"That's the problem." The older surgeon said.

"How come?"

"You, my friend, get too excited too soon. That scares people away sometimes. Unless, you find someone just as easily excited as you. There are plenty out there." Eliza said.

"I can't help it. I've always been that way, even when I dated guys."

"And how did that work for you?" Jo asked for the first time in the whole conversation.

"Horribly except for one time." She said sighing.

"See? Getting excited after good dates is normal, getting overly excited can be scary." Jo said, sitting up on the bed where she was laying on her back.

"Listen to the straight girl. She's right." The older doctor said pointing at her.

Leah was about to say something else when Arizona Robbins walked over to them. The blonde knew that Eliza's young friends knew about them and were being as discreet as they were. On her side, only April and Alex knew. They were fine with it. Neither of them liked to get into hospital drama and hated when they found themselves caught in it. That was part of why she liked them so much.

"Hey you." Arizona said. "I've been looking for you all over. I should've known you'd be here with your resident buddies." She said teasingly.

"If by resident buddies you mean Dr. Murphy and Dr. Wilson then yes." She answered, sticking out her tongue.

"I came to bring you this. It was the last one." The blonde said giving Eliza a butterscotch pudding. Her favorite.

"You are the best." Eliza said giving Arizona kiss on the cheek. It caught her by surprise. It caught all four doctors by surprise. It just happened, came out naturally. She eyes widened and then she blushed as she heard her friends' giggles.

"I know." Arizona said, winking her eye. "Now, I've got to go. I've got surgery in an hour but I wanted to give you this. Do you want to scrub, Dr. Murphy?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you." Leah said jumping off of the bed and smiling like crazy.

"Nothing like surgery to med a broken heart and ego. Go kick ass." Eliza said as the two blonde doctors walked down the hall.

* * *

Later that day, while Arizona was still in surgery, Eliza was sitting in the attendings's lounge reading a magazine and waiting for time to pass by so that she and Arizona could go out to eat and then back to the blonde's house to watch a movie and spend the night. They were going to a new Italian restaurant they had been wanting to try. Eliza loved that none of them was one of those women who watch every single thing they eat. She loved food and she loved allowing herself to enjoy it while still maintaining healthy.

It had been a slow day. She was now working as an ortho attending as well as the director of the residency program. Today, however had been a slow day for most doctors. She had already observed a surgery by Alex Karev and one by Amelia Shephard, both had been great and collaborative with her. Now she was just plain bored. She was in the middle of reading a very interesting article on cartilage when Meredith Grey, Richard Webber and Jackson Avery entered the room. As always, they didn't even acknowledge her except for Richard who nodded at her.

"Okay so, Joes tonight, right?" Meredith said.

"For sure, I need a drink. It's been a rough couple of weeks." Jackson said.

"Are you coming too, Richard?" Meredith asked. "I know it's not trivia night at a lesbian bar with Arizona but still…"

"I can't tonight, Catherine and I have plans. But you should ask Arizona, she's been acting very odd lately. I have barely seen her outside of the hospital." Richard said.

"Maybe she's dating someone?" the blonde doctor asked.

"I heard she is." Jackson said. This last statement making Eliza pay less attention to the article and more to the conversation happening in the lounge. So, where people aware of them?

"Really? Spill." Meredith said.

"Well, they're just rumors I guess but I heard she's dating someone from the hospital."

"Really? I don't think so, she would've told me." Richard said.

"From what I heard it's pretty new." Jackson said.

"Who is she? She must know her for sure." Meredith said.

"I heard her name is Parker something." He said.

Eliza had to snort at that comment without meaning it. Arizona dating Parker Halliwell? Ha. The mere thought was funny. Over the past weeks, the other blonde doctor had pursued Eliza heavily much to Arizona's annoyance and due to their arrangement, she couldn't tell Parker that she was seeing Arizona and she had joined them at Joes a couple of times and they clearly disliked each other. After a while of trying though, Parker stopped coming off to strong but still flirted with her shamelessly from time to time.

"Oh, Parker Halliwell. Oncology. I know her, I've worked on a couple of cases with her. She's very good looking and nice. I'll tell her 'good job' next time I see her." Meredith said.

Eliza was fighting the urge to laugh but suddenly she didn't think it was funny anymore. Parker was, indeed, a beautiful and smart woman; why wouldn't Arizona date her? It wasn't such a wild thought. It could happen. That was what bothered her, the fact that it wasn't an unbelievable rumor and now that these two idiots were talking about, more people would talk about it. She hated the way things worked around at this hospital sometimes.

* * *

Eliza was waiting for Arizona outside of the hospital, sitting on the bench and thinking about the rumor regarding Arizona and Parker Halliwell. It had really bothered her. She was so deep into thought that she didn't even notice that Arizona had been calling her name until she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Eliza!" Arizona said.

The brunette jumped a little bit. "Oh, hey. I'm sorry." She said laughing nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Things." Eliza snapped.

"Oh. Okay." The blonde

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just that…there's something going on in my mind but I'll tell you later, okay? Now let's just go because I'm starving." The ortho surgeon said and Arizona agreed, leading them both to her car.

The ride to the restaurant had been mostly silent but comfortable. Both of them talked about their days and made some small talk. They arrived in less than 15 minutes and sat in a table right by a window. The place was warm and cozy. They ordered a steak carpaccio to share and Arizona ordered spaghetti Pomodoro and Eliza ordered spinach and ricotta ravioli in a creamy nuts sauce. They ordered some red wine to go with their food too. While they were waiting for their food to arrive Eliza finally spoke.

"So…"

"So…" The blonde said. "What's got you so preoccupied?" she asked, grabbing the brunette's hand.

"I heard something today."

"What did you hear?"

"There's a rumor going on that you're dating Parker Halliwell."

Arizona couldn't contain her laughter at the mere thought. Parker and her? Never. Not even if the oncologist was the last woman on earth. "What?" she asked.

"Yes. Apparently, nurses have seen you two coming out of on call rooms and all." The brunette said rolling her eyes.

"That's crazy!" she said. "Wait, Eliza. You don't believe it, right?"

Eliza sighed. "No, of course I don't."

"For real?"

"Yes. For real. That fact that people have seen you coming out of on call rooms is funny. Mandela effect for sure. Or something like that."

"Okay. Good. Then why are you upset?"

"I'm upset because I hate rumors!" she said. "I hate rumors and I hate this particular rumor because you and Parker it's not such a crazy thought. I mean, it is to me because I know you're into me and that you don't really like Parker very much but it's a very believable rumor. People are going to believe it."

"I'll tell them I'm not seeing her." Arizona said.

"That's not my point, Arizona."

"What is your point, then?" Arizona said, stroking Eliza's hand with her thumb.

"My point is, I don't want more rumors. I don't want people to think you're dating anybody but me. I don't want them to speak about you and anybody else. I want them to speak about you being happy with me, if they must speak about your love life. I want them to know that I'm the one you're seeing, not Parker." The brunette said as the first part of their meal and their wine arrived.

"Okay. So, what are you saying, exactly?" The blonde asked knowingly.

"You know what I'm saying." Eliza said.

"I don't." Arizona said.

"I want to be in an actual relationship with you. I want you to be my girlfriend and not have to hide it. I want _you_ , Arizona. All of you." Eliza said smiling.

"I thought that was what you were saying." Arizona said smiling widely. "I just wanted to make sure my mind wasn't playing any tricks at me."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Of course!" Arizona said laughing and leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. "Girlfriend."

It was finally official. They were girlfriends and they couldn't be happier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and for letting me know that you still like and follow this story. This is not over yet, don't worry but I won't be able to update for at least a couple of weeks because on going on vacation and I will be travelling to LA babies :). I'm so happy. If any of you lovely people know about the best gay spots in LA please let me know.**

 **This will be a bit short but I'll back with longer chapters.**

 **As always, enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter 13**

A few weeks had gone by since they had decided to become girlfriends and Eliza felt absolutely and completely happy for the first time in a long time. As a matter of fact, she wasn't sure she had ever felt this healthy before. Yes, healthy was the word. Saying she had never been this happy wouldn't be fair to her ex. She was very happy with her for a while but that relationship was never healthy; it was toxic from the get go. It started with lies so it ended with even more lies. This time, it was different. This time she felt like an adult. Funny that at the 37 she was having the first real adult relationship of her life. It felt wonderful.

Each day that they spent together, they liked each other more and more. They definitely saw each other as someone they could have a future with. Arizona was also feeling on cloud nine and very, very healthy. Her relationship with Callie started out beautiful but it became very toxic towards the end. Or the middle. She wasn't really sure of when the toxic really started. Was it when she left for Africa? When Callie got pregnant? Mark being so involved in their lives? It didn't really matter anymore because now Arizona was having her fresh start and it felt incredible.

They were being discreet since they're relationship was fairly new but it wasn't like they were a state secret; whoever knew, knew. They didn't really care. All they cared for was the fact that they were together and happy. In love? Those were strong words that neither were willing to throw out there too soon. They both knew from experience that going too fast too soon wasn't good so they were taking everything one step at a time and it was working well for them.

"Hey" Eliza said smiling and bringing Arizona out of her daydreaming.

"Hello, gorgeous." Arizona said, smiling widely at the sight of her girlfriend.

Eliza walked over to her desk and kissed her softly on the lips before placing a cup of coffee in front of her. "I thought you could use an energy booster. You usually do at this hour." The brunette said smiling. It was around 6 and they still had a couple more hours for their shift to end.

"You're a life saver." The blonde said, smiling and pulling the other woman by the collar of her lab coat to place another kiss on her lips. "and very, very cute." She said placing another kiss on her lips, this time deeper. "and sexy." She said kissing her again.

"And you're greedy." The brunette said laughing and kissing her one more time. "Actually, I also wanted to see you because I need a consult. I have a patient with a torn ACL but she's pregnant"

"How far along is she?"

"Almost 35 weeks."

"I think you should wait until after she delivers."

"I told her but she says she has a toddler." Eliza said. "She's being very mean to me, too."

"Aww baby, are you scared of the evil pregnant lady?"

"Hey! You haven't met her! She's like _momzilla_ or something like that." The brunette said defending her case. "Would you please come with me so that she can have a third opinion? She completely dismissed me and Karev."

"You're adorable, did you know that?" Arizona said, standing up and finishing what she had left of her coffee. "Let's go meet _momzilla_ " Arizona said, laughing and gaining a pat on the butt by her girlfriend and turning around to kiss her passionately before leaving her office.

* * *

"Yikes, that lady IS mean." Arizona said as she and Eliza walked out of the woman's room. Arizona had explained to her that having the surgery at this stage of her pregnancy was risky, she was very close to delivery so she should wait but the lady wouldn't have it and called her incompetent and a lot of other beautiful things just like she did with Eliza and Alex before.

"I told you! And you thought I was being weak."

"I never said that."

"Maybe not, but you thought so."

"Oh, so now you're in brain?" Arizona said, teasingly.

"I've been in your brain since the night we met, Arizona." Eliza said flirtatiously.

"Touché." The blonde said, giving up. The brunette was absolutely right.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay here having a chat with you, I have just been paged by Hunt. I'm guessing there has been some sort of trauma."

"You sound a little too excited for someone who's about to go check patients from a potential accident."

"What can I say? Broken bones make me happy. Besides, it's not 911 so it's not life threatening." The brunette said sticking out her tongue.

The blonde laughed and kissed her girlfriend gently on the cheek. They were still careful with the PDA but this time she couldn't help it. "We're still on for tonight?"

"Oh, we most definitely are." The brunette said, winking her eye and walking away to tend to the patient she was being paged for.

* * *

Arizona was humming a song by some teenage pop singer at the nurse's station on the maternity ward when she saw very worried looking Amelia Shepherd walking past her. "Robbins, do you know what's going on?"

"With what?" Arizona asked, confused.

"Didn't you hear? We're in lockdown." The neurosurgeon said.

"What? Why?" she asked, confused and worried.

"Yes and I don't know." She said. "I came here to check on a patient of mine who was about to get released and then this happened. The worst thing is that no one says anything! Bailey answered her phone and told me not to worry, that the situation is being handled but I don't like not knowing what's going on."

"I'll see if I can get anyone to answer me." Arizona said. "Hopefully there's nothing really bad going on."

"Hopefully." Amelia said. "I have no idea where Owen is."

"I'm sure he's okay." Arizona reassured her. Wait…wasn't Owen the one who paged Eliza?

"' _I'm sure he's okay.'_ That means nothing to me, Arizona. Nothing. What if you couldn't get ahold of Minnick during this lockdown? Would a _'I'm sure she's okay'_ mean anything to you?" she asked.

"I…uh…I am sorry?" The blonde said.

"No. No, don't apologize. I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." The neurosurgeon said grabbing Arizona's arm and squeezing it.

"It's okay." The blonde said. "So…you know about us, huh?"

"I do."

"What gave it away?" she asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You look at each other like idiots and I've seen you leave on-call rooms together more than once."

"Busted." The blonde said smiling sadly and grabbing her phone to text her girlfriend. She needed to know she was okay. She wouldn't say anything to Amelia because if the two of them panicked it would be worse.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I won't say anything and you know that to me this whole drama is stupid. If you're happy, that's all that matters." Amelia said.

Arizona was getting super anxious. Eliza wasn't answering her texts or calls and she was worried to death. They still had no idea of what was going on but given the fact that this was the former Seattle Grace Mercy Death hospital anything could happen. She was about to say something when Alex Karev joined her and Amelia.

"Jo told me the reason for the lockdown." He said with a blank face.

"What happened?" Amelia asked but he didn't answer.

"Alex, what's going on?" Arizona asked, raising her voice.

"There's a gunman in the Hospital. He already shot a nurse and Cross, but they're stable. The bullet didn't go through any vital organs but they still need urgent medical care."

"No….no. Not again." Arizona said placing her head between her hands. "This can't happen again to us!"

"How is that a situation that's being handled? Bailey is full of shit!" Amelia said. "Where is she? Is she with Owen?"

"She's downstairs, at the ICU." Alex said, his eyes rapidly shifting back and forth from each doctor. "She's out of danger, mostly. I mean, as out of danger as one can be with a gunman inside their working place." He said smirking, trying to loosen up the mood, his eyes still shifting from each doctor.

"There's something else going on…I can see it in your face. What is it, Karev?" Amelia asked.

"Alex…please." Arizona pleaded.

"The uh, guy went crazy and took the ER. There's hostages."

"And...?" the neurosurgeon asked.

"And Owen is among them."

Amelia swallowed hard and her eyes got filled with tears. She was refusing to burst out into them but it was so very hard. Arizona's heart was beating faster than ever; what about Eliza? She was with him. "Alex…"

"Pierce is also with them." He continued.

"Oh my God." Amelia said, covering her mouth.

"As well as Kepner, some interns, nurses and…" he stopped and looked at Arizona.

"And?" Arizona asked impatiently "Alex!"

"And Minnick." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back here as well. My trip was amazing, I'm facing the post vacation blues but I'm ready to continue my stories. Hope you're still reading this one as well. Please enjoy and review.**

 **This chapter is going to be a little dark and hard.**

 **Chapter 14**

Arizona felt as if time had stopped. No, no. This wasn't happening. Alex had to be wrong. Her girlfriend couldn't be among the hostages. No, she refused to believe it. She had just found her, she wasn't nowhere near ready to lose her yet. As a matter of fact, Arizona was almost certain that she would never be ready to lose this one. Not that she would tell her that yet, in fear of her running away in fear. But now, now…she was the one experiencing fear.

"Gunshots have been heard, but no one knows what happened or if someone was shot." Alex continued.

"Please stop. Just…stop." Amelia said, wiping away tears from her eyes. "They'll be fine. I'm sure they'll be okay."

"Yes. Me too." Arizona said, squeezing her friend's hand. Attempting to believe her own lie as well.

"Yeah…Owen is like a trauma rockstar and so is April. They've been trained to handle extreme situations, he's been to Iraq during its worst time. This is nothing for him. He can handle it. He's like GI Joe." Amelia continued.

"Of course, of course. And he's taught April right. She's a lot tougher than people give her credit for. Not everyone can handle trauma."

"Exactly! And Eliza is a badass chick. She's tough." Amelia said.

"Yeah." Arizona said, blinking back her tears. "She likes to refer to herself as 'mother of dragons' or 'the unburnt'. She's a dork."

"See? Mothers of dragons can't be harmed by armed assholes."

"Neither can GI Joe." Arizona said giving Amelia a sad smile.

"Arizona?" the brunette said in an almost whisper.

"Yes?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm terrified." Her friend replied, no longer being able to suppress her tears.

"I know. Me too." The blonde replied, wiping away her own tears. "Me too."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Maggie asked, terrified. They were all siting on the floor, with their backs against the wall and their hands tied behind their backs. "What is it that he wants?"

"QUIET!" the guy yelled, throwing a metal tray against one of the walls. He was clearly looking for something but was frantic and erratic in his search. The dude was clearly a junkie.

"He's getting frustrated. It won't be long until he gets even more violent." Eliza said, still looking to the floor. "He's more likely on the verge of getting withdrawal symptoms."

"What do we do?" Maggie asked her.

"I don't know. I'm at a loss here." She said sighing.

"What's taking the police so long?" Maggie asked.

"They have to be cautious. If they just bust in here he could kill us." April said, speaking up for the first time.

"He only has one gun." Eliza said.

"That's enough." The redheaded woman answered back.

"Yes, it is. That's not what I meant. What I meant was that he is only a man with a gun, nothing special. If we think smart we may be able to stop this ourselves." The green-eyed doctor said. "We don't have guns and our hands are tied, those are disadvantages but we can for sure outsmart him and stop this crap. We just need a plan. Plus, I don't think he'll be able to shoot."

"Sounds reckless." Maggie replied.

"No, it sounds right." Owen said. "What do you propose?"

"I was thinking…" Eliza started but was cut.

"I told you to shut the fuck up, bitches!" the man with the gun yelled throwing a punch at the wall. He then looked at where the sound had come from and smirked as he saw the three women sitting there starring at the wall. He chuckled and went down on his feet, so that he was at their sight level. "Look at me." He said. "I said LOOK AT ME." He said as the three women looked at him.

"You ladies need to shut the fuck up…unless you're screaming my name." he said, once again laughing a creepy and scary laugh. "I wouldn't mind that." He said as he ran his hand through April's cheek, chin and lips, tracing them and looking at her hungrily. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you baby?" he said then placing his hand on the redhead's chest, squeezing and leaning in to kiss her cheek; earning a whimper and a soft cry from the woman.

"Get the fuck away from her, you asshole." Eliza said, yelling at him and kicking the air.

"Oooh…this one's feisty!" he said moving on to her. "I like feisty." He said as he raised his hand to touch her as well. She moved and almost kick him. "Don't do anything stupid, baby. Because I'll shoot that pretty little face of yours if I have too." He said very closely to Eliza's ear "Feet on the ground, don't make me tie them up too." she felt his hot and disgusting breath on her ear. Her whole-body tensed for a second and then she just stopped moving. "That a girl" he said once again laughing and kissing her on the neck and then tracing his fingers all along her collarbone and going down to in between her breasts. "The things I'd do to you…"

"Don't touch her! Don't you dare do anything to her." Owen said, looking at them. Firm but attempting to keep as calm as possible. As mad and angry as he was, he was trained for situations like this and knew that anything could trigger the man and they would be in even bigger danger.

"Is this your lady?" he asked, with his hands still on Eliza, squeezing her sides, running his hand along her ribs and resting it at the curve of her breast. "Mmmm…" he said, taking his nose to her neck and sniffing her.

"Get your hands off of her or…" Owen said, getting almost ready to tackle the man, which would be a pretty stupid move considering he's got his hands tied and the man has a gun.

"Or else what?" the guy said, pointing at the redheaded man. "Behave, ginger. Or I'll shoot you in the head." He said pointing the gun directly to his forehead, earning a loud gasp from most people and a sniffle from Eliza. "Or perhaps I'll shoot your girlfriend? Such a dilemma." He said, laughing madly and pointing back and forth between them both.

"I may be a drug addict and, why not, sort of psycho but I am not known to mess with other men's women so…" he said leaning down and licking Eliza's jaw. "Good bye baby." He said, laughing again and moving on to Maggie.

"Mmm…what do we have here? I've never been with a black girl before and you're most definitely a fine specimen…" he said, looking at her with the same disgusting look on his face. "So, what are you? Are you loud and feisty like Dr. Green Eyes or are you a little delicate flower like Dr. Whiny?" he said as he went over to trace her face features with his fingertips and went down to her legs.

"Stoic? That can turn me on as well." He said as his hands went up her legs this time.

"Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" Owen said.

"Okay, okay ginger…you're getting too greedy. I like you so I won't mess with your lady or your little sister but you've got to leave some pussy for me!" he said, touching Maggie directly between her legs. Maggie's nose trembling, but her face showing no other sign of emotion.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Eliza yelled, rage taking over her whole being. Kicking up once again, this time managing to kick him hard on the knee.

"FUCKING SLUT!" He said getting close to her and soundly slapping her and then picking her up, grabbing her by the waist and pointing the gun at her head. "Do you really want to try me, bitch?"

* * *

"Arizona, I'm going insane." Amelia said, they still had no news on the hostages and even if they hadn't heard any gunshots they did heard some loud noises and broken glasses. "I just hope Owen doesn't do anything stupid…he loves to play hero."

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Amy." Arizona said, wiping fresh tears away off of her face. "I'm just as scared as you are."

"Why do shit keeps happening to us?"

"Maybe we were assholes in our past life and were paying for it on this one." Arizona said shrugging.

"Maybe." Amelia said. "I don't want to pay for my karma with Owen though. I need him with me."

"I know." Arizona said, grabbing her friend's hand. "I know."

"Do you need Eliza with you?"

"I do…I most definitely do." Arizona said smiling sadly. "This whole thing with her is recent but I can already tell I couldn't be able to function without her. I just…she just makes me feel so much. It's overwhelming at times."

"Sounds like you're in love."

"I guess I am in love." Arizona said without even noticing. Suddenly, realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my gosh! I'm in love with her!" she said, letting go of her friend's hand and placing her hand on top of her head. "I'm in love with Eliza!"

"You are."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Well, wait until this whole thing is over and tell her?" the neurosurgeon said, stating the obvious.

"Oh no, I can't. If I tell her that I love her, she'd ran away leaving an Eliza shaped hole on the wall." The blonde said shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Do you know how long it took me to convince her to give me a chance to prove her that everything she thought she knew about love and relationships was wrong?" Arizona said.

"Please elaborate."

"She had a toxic relationship before being with me. Like, the mother of all toxic relationships and she was pretty much closed up to the idea of love so she wouldn't date me. Until, she finally let her guard down and allowed me to climb up her walls." The pediatric surgeon said smiling. "she was terrified of the 'girlfriend' label, I can only imagine how terrified she is of the words 'I love you.'"

"You won't know until you tell her."

Arizona was about to reply when a loud noise suddenly interrupted. It was a very loud sound, definitely not a tray or something being thrown at a wall or the floor.

"What was that?" Amelia asked.

Then, another loud sound followed by another and then another. Loud bangs. Where they…

"Are those…are those…gunshots?" Arizona asked as everything around her began spinning until everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter 15**

Everyone on the room went down to the floor. Some sniffles could be heard across the room. The guy with the gun had snapped. He had gotten real mad and things were now realer than ever. They were facing actual danger.

He was still holding Eliza close to him, sniffing her face, grabbing her by the waist and terrorizing her. What the hell was she thinking? Kicking the guy with the gun? Was she stupid? He was having way too much fun with this.

"Are you enjoying this, little bitch? See what you have done…this is all your fault little slut, all your fault." He said. He had shot a cabinet and one of the beds, just to scare them and show them he wasn't playing any games. He then pointed the gun to Eliza's head and charged it.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you…" he said as he laughed madly.

"What is it that you want? Please, tell us what you want and we'll do it. Please." April said pleading. Anger was not going to get them anywhere with this guy so maybe appealing to his barely-there human side could.

"Three, four, better lock your door." He kept singing while still pointing to the brunette's head.

Eliza was terrified but trying not to show it. This could be the end for her. It was funny how your life really does flash in front of your eyes when your facing death. Little snippets of her life went by really quickly, like a movie playing in her head going in fast motion. She saw herself and she saw Paul, her twin brother, as little kids; always doing mischiefs together and blaming them on Marilyn, their family's black lab.

"Please, stop. Let her go. Please." Owen tried to plea with the gunman, who seemed to be in a world of his own.

She saw her beautiful parents and their dorky decision to name their kids after movie characters or celebrities from Hollywood's golden era, even their dog. She saw Clark, her oldest and favorite brother, teaching her how to throw punches and ironing patches into her backpacks and denim jackets so that she would look cool. She remembered him making her her favorite tomato and lemon salads for lunch and listening to Guns and Roses together.

She also remembered her brother Laurence, buying beer for her and her friends and never tattling on her. She remembered James and Aubrey, living to torture her and Paul in a weirdly loving way. She remembered them all and how much she loved them.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix." He continued singing while laughing.

She also thought of Namia and Heather. Her soul sisters. Their time in UPenn and then Boston together. Always together, the three of them against the world. Through heartbreaks, hardships, headaches but also laughter, parties and love. She saw them, in their graduation togas. She saw Namia getting married to the man of her dreams and Heather joining Doctors Without Borders.

"Seven, eight gonna stay up late."

She even thought of Shoshana and how she had helped her become the person who she is today. How she taught her that it is possible to love someone with every fiber of your being. How when you are truly and deeply in love you'd do anything for that person, even if it means breaking all of your personal rules. She also taught how excruciatingly painful heartbreak can be. How love alone is never enough and that toxic relationships are not to be romanticized. But most importantly, she taught her, though indirectly, that there is life after devastation. That no matter how low you get, you'll always go back to the top.

"Please…what is it that you want? What do you freaking want?" Maggie asked.

And then…there was Arizona. The woman she had met only months ago and had already become an important part of her life. The woman whose little quirks she had learned to love. The one who could brighten up her day with just one beautiful dimpled smile. The one who made her realize that there is love after love.

The man kept laughing but then suddenly stopped. He gave one last look at all of them, clearly enjoying the fact that they were absolutely terrorized. He removed his gun from Eliza's head and then pointed down, only to point up again.

"Nine, ten, never sleep again."

And then gunshots were heard. Followed by screams, cries and then, more gunshots.

* * *

"Arizona!" the blonde heard. She had no idea what had just happened. Was she even still at the hospital? "ARIZONA!" she heard once again as a hand slapped her on the face. This act finally brought her back to her senses.

"Amelia?"

"Finally!" the brunette said.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Amelia said. "And before you ask, no one knows what's going on yet. All we know is that shots have been fired."

"How can you say that without freaking out?" Arizona asked soundly.

"I am freaking out, I'm just good at hiding my emotions." She said with a sad smile.

"Do you think…" Arizona began.

"Don't…please. Don't even say it." Amelia said.

Arizona was about to say something else when Alex came almost running towards then.

"The gunman has been killed by the cops." Alex said, not allowing them to say anything else, he continued. "They're unlocking the hospital but the evacuation is gonna be complicated considering the circumstances…" he said swallowing a lump on this throat.

"Circumstances? What circumstances? The psycho has been killed, everything is fine…isn't it?" Arizona asked "Alex?"

"Uhh…well." He said, measuring his words. "People have been hurt. Our people. And…"

"And what?" Amelia asked. "Karev! And what!?"

"It's one of them, isn't it? That's why you're acting like that…" Arizona said, as tears threatened to leave her eyes. "ALEX! Please…is it one of them?"

"I don't have all the information yet. All I know is that it's gory but it seems like no one has died except for the shooter." Alex said trying to calm the two women down.

"It seems?" Amelia asked.

"I have to get out. I need know that she is okay. I need to see her…" Arizona said, panicking.

"I need to go to. It could've been Owen. I'm sure it was him. He's an idiot who loves being GI Joe." Amelia said nervously. "I need to…"

"You're not going anywhere." Alex said. "The evacuation is taking place by floors, we're still pretty much on lockdown. They're making sure that the guy was acting alone. The motives are still unclear."

"How do you know all of this?" Amelia asked.

"Jo has already been evacuated. The whole first and second floor already have."

"Jo? She's Eliza's friend. She hasn't said anything about her condition?" Arizona asked.

Alex didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. Jo _had_ said something about Eliza's condition but he knew better than to alter Arizona even more…but, on the other side, she had the right to know what was going on. "No, she hasn't said anything. She wasn't let anywhere near the ambulances." He lied. He did know about all of them.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Just…wait, I guess. We wait." Amelia said.

* * *

"White female, in her thirties, gunshot to the abdomen. She's been in and out of conscience but she's stable. The bleeding has been stopped for now but she need immediate surgery." A tall and blond paramedic said as he rolled the patient out of the ambulance and past the gates of Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. A young brunette woman followed him.

"Her name's Eliza Minnick, 37 years old, she's a doctor at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital." She told the doctor that was now taking her case. "It doesn't seem like the bullet ruptured any vital organs but…" she said, not able to hold her tears anymore.

"It's okay. Is she your friend?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. She's also my mentor." She answered.

"Don't worry. We'll make everything in our hands to make sure she is okay."

Not long after that, Jo saw as another patient was being rolled into the hospital. This time it was Dr. Hunt. One gunshot to the left shoulder and one to chest. Super lucky to be alive but still not completely out of danger. April Kepner followed closely. Bloody clothes, though it didn't seem to be her own blood. Also, forehead laceration and a purple mark just were her eye met her cheekbone. Even in pain and the shock, she was being the badass trauma doctor she's known to be, despite her delicate appearance. Finally, nurse Libby. Gunshot to the abdomen. Much worse than Eliza's. Critical condition. How did such a normal and boring day turn into this?

"Wilson, you okay?" Maggie asked from a wheel chair.

"I uh…Dr. Pierce." Jo said, happy to see that another familiar face made it through this madness. "Why are you in a wheel chair? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just got my head hit with all the commotion. They're taking me to get a CT." she answered calmly as the nurse in charge took her away. And that was when Jo broke down. How? Why?

* * *

Arizona and Amelia ran like maniacs to the surgical floor at Seattle Pres. As soon as they were evacuated, Bailey told her the news about their significant others. They both had breakdowns and had to calm down before Bailey allowed them to leave for the hospital. She had to stay because of their own patients and all the drama and consequences that the act brought. Also, to deal with the annoyingly nosy press. Arizona, Amelia and a group of other doctors rushed to the other hospital to learn about their friends' conditions. It seemed like they were unable to escape the damn Seattle Grace Mercy Death curse.

As soon as they reached the counter both women started talking impossibly fast and loud. Asking for answers and demanding information. The poor nurse in charge didn't know what to say.

"Ladies, please calm down. I can't help you if you talk at the same time." She said, calmly. Trying to get the other woman calm down as well.

"Owen Hunt!"

"Eliza Minnick!"

"Gunshot…"

"Surgery…"

"I need to know…"

"I'm his wife…"

"Girlfriend…"

"LADIES CALM DOWN!" the nurse said with a much louder, much firmer voice. Finally getting the two women to shut up. "I know you're looking for answers and information but I can't give them to you unless you calm the hell down." Both women were shocked at the nurse's choice of words but appreciated them anyway. They did need to calm down.

"One by one. Let's start with the wife." The nurse said. "Whose wife are you? Owen Hunt's or Eliza Minnick's?"

"Owen Hunt's." Amelia said.

"Okay." She answered and then typed something on her iPad. "It seems like he's still in surgery. He was shot twice, one time in the left shoulder and the other one on the left side of his chest. The bullet didn't touch the heart but it's still in a complicated place to reach."

"How much longer will he be in surgery?" Amelia asked, wiping away a few stray tears.

"I don't know but the doctor will probably be out to talk to you soon." She said. "Now…Eliza Minnick." She said looking at Arizona. "She's out of surgery and in recovery. She should wake up in a few hours."

"Can I go see her?"

"I don't know, I'll page the doctor in charge of her case and you'll have to ask her." She said, turning around and tending to a man that identified himself as Libby Carter's husband. Arizona walked away from the counter and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting area of Seattle Pres. She was feeling almost numb. She then heard a voice that took her out of her thoughts.

"Eliza Minnick?" she said. Arizona knew what she meant and stood up.

"Me. I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins, Eliza Minnick's girlfriend." She said, extending her hand.

"Hello, Dr. Robbins. I'm Dr. Isabella Perez, I'm the doctor who operated on your partner." She said with a friendly and kind smile. "Dr. Minnick was extremely lucky, the bullet penetrated her abdomen only a few millimeters away from her intestine." She explained "She lost a significate amount of blood so she needed some units but she was a champ. She's out of danger now."

Arizona released a big sigh and a soft laugh. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so relieved. "Thank you, thank you so much, Dr. Perez."

"She's in recovery right now. In a few minutes, a nurse will come to take you with her but she won't wake up for another couple of hours or so." She said. "She'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days to see how the wound heals. She can be moved to Grey Sloan Memorial tomorrow if that's what you prefer." She said, giving the blonde a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and then walking away.

She was okay. Eliza was okay. She wouldn't have to say goodbye to the woman she had just found. She wouldn't have to the woman she gotten to fall completely and utterly in love with. She got to have her and love her for as long as she'll allow her…hopefully, forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys! Thank you for following this story and all the support! This one will be shorter than the other one but there's still more story to develop. Please, if you like review! I don't know how many people actually still follow it so if you like it and follow it please review.**

 **This will be short because I'm super busy these days but I wanted to update anyway.**

 **Chapter 16**

Many hours later, Eliza woke up to the sound of beeping machines and a pounding pain in her head and lower abdomen. She opened her eyes slightly and noticed Arizona sleeping in a couch next to her bed. Almost as if she had sensed her waking up, Arizona opened her eyes as well and basically jumped off of the couch.

"Hey…" she said once she got by her girlfriend's side and caressed her hair. "You're up." She said.

Eliza tried to speak but her throat was dry and sore. She motioned for Arizona to give her a sip of the cup of water that was resting next to her and the blonde gave her some.

"Not too fast baby." She said. "I know you're thirsty but slow down." The blonde said affectionately.

"Hey." The brunette said as soon as she was able too. Only hours ago, she thought she would never see her girlfriend's beautiful face again and now here she was, smiling at her. "I'm so happy to see you." She said smiling.

Arizona smiled back and her but her expression quickly changed to an…angry one? "What the hell were you thinking, Eliza? Triggering a guy with a gun like that!" she said.

"I don't know. I wasn't, I guess."

"He could've killed you, you know?" Arizona said, a lump forming in her throat. "He could've killed you and taken you away from he! I can't lose you, I just got you. I can't lose you."

"You won't, baby. You won't."

"How can you say that? You just got shot!"

"I know but…"

"No buts! Promise me you'll never ever do that again!"

"Get myself shot? Yeah, I'm done with that."

"Don't be a smartass, Eliza. I mean playing hero. Being the knight in shining armor and get yourself hurt in the process. There were other ways to help Maggie!" Arizona said, her anger now turning into sadness.

"I know…I know. Just…I don't know what happened."

"Please, promise me you'll never do that again. Promise." The blonde pleaded but got no answer from her girlfriend. "Eliza… . ."

"I can't promise you that, Arizona. I'm sorry."

"What you mean you can't promise it?" the blonde said, tears streaming down her face.

"I mean if, God forbid, you and I are ever in a situation like that I wouldn't be able to just sit and watch you get hurt. I would jump immediately. I couldn't not protect you, even if that meant getting hurt."

"Eliza…" Arizona whispered, not knowing what to say. "I don't want you to ever risk your life of your safety for me, you hear me?"

"Sorry baby, but that's not your choice to make. I will always protect you, always. With everything I have because I…" Eliza said but she stopped. Was she about to tell Arizona that she loved her? No, she wasn't in love yet. She was in the process of falling in love but not there yet. Or was she? Oh boy. Nope, nope…now was not the time to freak out.

"What?" Arizona asked. "You what?" she said with pleading eyes, pretty much knowing what Eliza wanted to say but for some reason couldn't. With her whole 'I'll always protect you' speech she had basically told her that she loved her. She just wanted to hear it from her beautiful lips so that she could say it back. She would not be able to keep herself from saying it much longer.

"I…" Eliza started. "I…" she felt it, she really did but she wasn't ready to say it yet. She was about to say something else when Dr. Perez walked into the room.

"I see you're up." She said with a kind smile. "Can I check on your wound?"

"Yes." Eliza said.

The woman walked over to her and raised her shirt just a little bit. The wound was still tender but everything seemed to be fine. "Everything seems fine. It looks like you won't have any problem with the healing and probably will just remain with a teeny tiny little scar." She said smiling. "I did one of my best jobs on you." She said winking.

"When can I take her home?" Arizona asked without even realizing she just referred to her house as their joint home when it wasn't. She wishes it was, though. She really wishes that. But it's not the time yet.

"Well, home in a few more days. She needs observation so that she doesn't develop an infection. I wish we could move her to Grey Sloan but we don't know yet when is it going to re-open. Probably in a week or so when all the investigations are done and you know the deal."

"How's Dr. Hunt? And Nurse Libby? They were shot as well." Eliza asked.

"Owen Hunt is doing good. His surgery was long and difficult but he pushed through. He hasn't woken up yet but he will soon. He's okay."

"And Libby?"

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Carter didn't make it. She had lost too much blood by the time she got here. We did everything we could but…"

"I know. I get it." Eliza said, holding back tears. She didn't know Libby very well but when you go through something as horrible as they did together there's an undeniable bond you create at that very moment.

"I'll leave you two to be." She said, gently squeezing Eliza's arm. "You're lucky you have your own personal nurse here." The doctor said pointing at Arizona. "She hasn't left your side for one second. I'd say she's a keeper." She said as she left the room.

Eliza smiled at Arizona "You sure are."

"What?"

"A keeper." Eliza said as her eyes fluttered and she fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Eliza woke up and she was alone. Where had Arizona gone? Had she left? No, she needed her here with her. As selfish as that was, she needed to have her girlfriend right next to her. She pushed the button to call the nurses. She needed to know where she had gone.

"Is there anything wrong? Are you experiencing any pain?" a short and slightly plump woman said as she walked into the room.

"Uh no…not really. I just wanted to know if you know where the woman who was here with me has gone to." She asked.

"Yes, she told me to tell you that she had gone to get some food with someone named Amelia and then take a shower and be back.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"About two or three hours. She should be here soon, don't worry." The woman said with a kind smile and then left the room.

Eliza closed her eyes again and then grabbed the remote by her side. She was bored, she might as well watch some TV or whatever. She was flicking through the channels when she felt that someone was looking at her but like, really starring at her. She turned her head to look to the front door and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She was shocked, surprised, angry and anxious at the same time.

"You got shot and I don't think you're aware of it…actually, I'm sure you're not aware of it but I'm still your emergency contact." The woman said. "You may wanna change that, us living in different coasts and all. Unless, you wanna come back east with me."

"Yeah, right." Eliza said rolling her eyes. "Why did you come?"

"You got shot."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? You got shot." The redheaded woman said as she approached Eliza. "Can I take a look at the wound?"

"Oh hell no." Eliza said making a stop sign with her hand.

"Come on, Eliza. I'm the best plastic surgeon you know." She said.

"No, you're not."

"Really? Name one who's better than I am…" she tiny, tiny woman in front of her said. Even after so much time, she managed to make her blood boil. How could she still have that effect on her?

"Lauren Boswell." She said.

"That was a low blow and you know it." She said, pointing her finger at her. "However, I don't care anymore. I'm older, more mature. I've forgiven you." She said shrugging.

"Boy, am I lucky or what…"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm Ellie, never have and never will. But since you're hurt I will let it pass…"

"Can you leave now? And please don't call me Ellie." Eliza said and then she looked directly at her. The woman she once thought was the love of her life. Her hair was still as beautiful as ever, fiery red with hints of orange and perfectly curled. She had gotten side bangs and they suited her. She looked good. Her blue eyes where as big and sparkly as she remembered them. She was beautiful, there was no use in denying that. However, this was the first time in almost her entire adult life that she was able to look at her and not melt. She didn't feel like goo anymore. She didn't feel anything at all, as a matter of fact.

"Of course not! You've been hurt, what part of that don't you understand?" she said as she looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, let me take of you. You took care of me for many years and now it's my turn."

"Are you crazy?" Eliza asked, not believing what her ears were hearing.

"Yes! You know that better than anyone." She said and both chuckled slightly. "I just…I miss you."

Eliza was about to answer when Arizona walked into the room.

"Hey baby, sorry for taking so long. It's just that Amelia was – oh. Hello." Arizona said looking at the unknown woman who was now standing right by her girlfriend's bed. She was tiny, really tiny. She must be around 5'1 or 5'2 and no more than 110 lbs. She looked like she was 16 years old. She was definitely beautiful but there was something about her she strongly disliked.

"Hi." The woman said, also confused.

"Who is this?" the redhead asked looking at Eliza.

"What?" Arizona asked confused. Why was this woman demanding an answer from her girlfriend as if she owed her one?

"This" Eliza said pointing at Arizona. "Is my girlfriend, Arizona."

"Girlfriend?" the woman asked with a surprised and hurt expression.

"Yes, girlfriend." Eliza said. "And, Arizona…this lady over here is…" she made a pause and looked nervously at the blonde. "…is Dr. Shoshana Stronski."

Shoshana? Wasn't that the name of…

"Her ex." Shoshana said smiling and extending her hand at her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the response to the last chapter! Here comes the next one! As always, enjoy and review if you're enjoying it.**

 **This will be short but I promise to write longer chapters soon.**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Her ex._ Arizona head as the redheaded woman in front of her looked at her with a side smirk she didn't like at all. She also made sure to look directly into her eyes with those intense blue eyes of hers as if she was…challenging her? Why was she even here? Eliza and her were finally in a good place, even after the brunette got shot and now she had to deal with a crazy ex-girlfriend?

Arizona wasn't sure of what else to say. What was one supposed to say to your girlfriend's ex-girlfriend? Your wounded girlfriend, that is. She just opted for releasing her hand from the tight hand-shake and focus all of her attention on Eliza.

"Hey, honey." She said as she walked over to her and caressed her forehead before kissing her gently on the lips. "Sorry for taking so long, Amelia just kept on talking and given her situation I couldn't just tell her to shut up. You know I hate leaving you alone…"

"Don't worry. She wasn't alone." Shoshana said with that side little smirk that Arizona had already grown to hate.

"It's okay, baby. I know your friend is going through a hard time as well. But I did miss you…" Eliza said completely ignoring what her ex-girlfriend had just said. She then raised her face slightly so that the blonde could kiss her on the lips.

"Ellie, are you going to let me check your wound? I know it's early but I want to make sure that you won't get a nasty scar on that tummy of yours." The redhead said as she walked over to the other side of Eliza's bed.

"I've already told you that I don't need your help, Shoshana. Medically or otherwise." Eliza said. "And don't call me that."

"I just…" Shoshana started but was cut by the blonde.

"I think she made it very clear that she doesn't need you to be here." Arizona said, speaking firmly but calmly.

The young redhead just looked at both of them with a sad smile while nodding her head and walked out of the room.

"What is she doing here?" Arizona immediately asked.

"Apparently she's still my emergency contact."

"What?"

"Yeah…"

"When are you going to change that?"

"As soon as I can, I promise." Eliza told Arizona, trying to reassure her.

"Okay." Arizona said, still uncomfortable. "At least she left."

"Oh, not for long." Eliza said. "I know her, I know her pretty well…she is like this teeny tiny stubborn little pain in the ass who won't back out easily."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we will have to deal with her for a little longer."

"Great. Perfect. Let's just deal with your super young ex-girlfriend who by the way looks like a freaking super-model and you didn't even bother telling me!" Arizona said getting frustrated. Why couldn't she just leave them alone? They were doing good!

"No, she's too short to be a super-model."

"Eliza!"

"Okay, bad joke. Look, I can't change the way she looks…but I can assure you that I find you a thousand times more beautiful." Eliza said, reaching for Arizona's hands.

"I know I'm hot. It takes a lot to make me insecure but damn it she has managed to…" the blonde said grabbing her girlfriend's hands.

"But why? I don't understand. I'm with you."

"It's just that…you have so much history with her…"

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"I literally mean 'so'? We all have history with certain people, it doesn't have to mean anything."

"Yes but…I don't know."

"Look, Arizona. History doesn't always trump a fresh start. Actually, it rarely trumps a fresh start. Yes, I do have a lot of history with Shoshana and I can't change that now would I want to, to be honest. But, I can tell you right here and right now that she is most definitely part of my past while you…you are my present."

The blonde teared up a little with Eliza's statement. The thought of losing her scared her to death. Even if they were, apparently, on the same page.

"Good." Arizona said. "Good…because, Eliza, she's beautiful. She's absolutely beautiful and young and apparently a genius and whatever but I love you. I really, really, do. And I would like for us to write our own history too. One that isn't painful and messed up. I want you to be my present and, hopefully, my future too. Because, I love you Eliza, I love you." She said. She hadn't plan on telling Eliza that she loved her just yet for fear of scaring the brunette away but it seemed like the right time. She couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

"You love me?" Eliza asked, shocked.

"I do."

"Why?"

Arizona softly laughed at the question. "Why?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because…I do. As simple as that. I love you because of you." The blonde said with smile while she caressed Eliza's hair.

Eliza wiped away a few tears from her eyes. The words 'I love you' terrified her. The last time she had said those words to someone and had someone say them back ended in disaster. But it didn't have to be that way. Arizona wasn't Shoshana, this time it didn't have to be like last time. This time it wouldn't be like last time. Eliza was certain of it.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Arizona said affectionately. "You don't need to say anything until you're ready."

"I'm crying because I love you too and love scares me. It scares me to death! I'm scared by the thought of being hurt but most of all, I'm scared of the possibility of hurting you! Because I love you, Arizona. I love you so much."

"Don't you think I'm scared as well? Of course I am! You just got shot before I had the chance to tell you that I love you, for God's sake!" Arizona said raising one of her hands to place a strand of lose hair behind her ear. "The good thing is that we can be scared together, what do you say?"

"Together. I like the sound of that."

"I like the sound of it too." Arizona said, once again leaning in to kiss Eliza's lips.

* * *

Eliza had once again fallen asleep and Arizona was feeling a little drowsy so she headed over to the hospital's cafeteria to get some coffee and a chocolate muffin. She didn't want to eat anything in front of Eliza since she wasn't allowed to eat just yet. She was in the line, looking at her possible order options when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Arizona, is it?"

She turned around and came face to face with her worst nightmare. "It's actually Dr. Robbins, Dr. Stronski."

"Oh, you can call me Shoshana."

"Thank you, but I prefer to stick to Dr. Stronski."

"Alright then. Dr. Robbins."

"Can I do anything for you, Dr. Stronski?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Shoshana said, again with that stupid little smirk that Arizona felt like slapping off of her face. "You could just leave Eliza and I alone now."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. You could leave us alone right now. You'll have to do it later anyway."

"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear you."

"She's going to end up leaving you for me. She always comes back to me. It's nothing personal, it's just the way it is."

"Okay." She simply said. She was not about to argue with a spoiled little brat in the middle of a Seattle Pres' cafeteria even though she really wanted to slap her.

"I understand why you're into her. I totally do. I mean, she's super mart, she's gorgeous, she's caring, she's fun to be around…and don't even get me started with how good she is in bed." Shoshana said closing her eyes and smirking once again. "But at the end she'll choose me. She'll always choose me."

"We'll see about that." Arizona said, trying to appear unaffected by the other woman's words. She couldn't just storm off of the cafeteria. That would show that her words affected her and she didn't want to show Shoshana Stronski any sign of weakness. Besides, Eliza loved her. She loved her and she was her present. Present trumps past. She wondered how it would feel like to slap her. Hard. Twice.

"You don't know her like I do. You may thing you do but, you don't." the redhead said. "And you're good looking, beautiful even; perhaps even hot but Eliza likes them younger." She said scrunching up her nose and giving her that stupid little smirk before walking away.

She really should have slapped her when she had the chance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you, guys, for the response! I know Shoshana was a bit extra in her interaction with Arizona but it all has a purpose. Besides, she's written to be extra haha. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18**

Arizona was conflicted on whether she should tell Eliza about her little conversation with Shoshana or not. While the young, beautiful girl had certainly spooked her a little bit, she trusted Eliza and her feelings for her so, she felt like she didn't really need to worry about her running back to the arms of her redheaded ex-girlfriend but, at the same time, according to Eliza herself it had always been that way. She had always found herself going back to Shoshana even if that relationship was all kinds of messed up. However, everything and everyone has a limit and Eliza seemed to have reached hers a long time she even came into the picture. So, no, she wasn't really worried.

What she was worried about was of Shoshana making their lives a living hell. She certainly seemed like the kind of person who would do that. She was definitely petty as fuck and a total bitch, for starters. But it really didn't matter because Eliza was hers now and she planned on keeping it that way for as long as Eliza wanted to be hers. It was a little early to talk about forevers but why not? Maybe Eliza would end up being her forever. She never thought she would ever fall in love again and here she was, so ridiculously in love with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Nope, nothing was going to ruin this for her. This time she was going to hold on tight and not let anything or anyone mess it up. Certainly not another pretty plastic surgeon specialized in craniofacial surgery. She was done with the Lauren Boswells and Shoshana Stronskis of the world. All she cared for was her girlfriend and their relationship. Making it work and making sure she felt loved and cared for every single day of their life.

She opted not to tell Eliza about her little interchange with her ex unless she gives them some sort of trouble. She was recovering from a gunshot wound and didn't need more things to worry about than she already had. Luckily for both of them, Dr. Perez had said that the bullet only damaged muscle so while it would be a painful and the risk of infection was always there, she would be perfectly healed and ready to go back to work in a couple of weeks. Also, she would be able to go home in one more day which was awesome. The brunette had agreed to stay with her while her recovery lasted so she was thrilled to be able to care for her.

Eliza hadn't heard the news of her being able to leave the hospital so soon because she had fallen asleep again. All of the medication and pain killers she was in made her incredibly groggy and sleepy all of the time. She just sat on a chair right by her bed and waited for her girlfriend to wake up while she answered some e-mails.

"Hey" Arizona heard a few minutes after.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Arizona asked, immediately standing up next to Eliza and caressing her head.

"Like I got shot." Eliza joked.

"Eliza…"

"Too soon?"

Arizona chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I've got good news for you."

"Tell me. I'm in need for some good news."

"You only have to stay one more day here. Well, two if you count today but you'll be able to come home the day after tomorrow."

"Really? Gosh, finally. I feel like I've been here forever."

"Yeah and apparently only two more weeks for you to go back to work if you heal properly which I'm going to make sure you do." Arizona said smiling.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Eliza, I love you."

"I love you too. Now get down and kiss me." Eliza said as Arizona leaned down for a soft kiss.

While they were kissing they felt the door open and close. They assumed it was Dr. Perez but they saw with a young redhead woman instead.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt." Shoshana said smiling.

"What are you still doing here?" Eliza asked, clearly irritated.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I still would like to check on your wound to see if you'll need some sort of treatment for it not to become a keloid." The plastic surgeon said.

"I don't have keloid skin, I'll be fine."

"Sure, but you've never been shot before. You don't know how your skin is going to react to that."

"I'll take my chances. Now bye." Eliza said, looking away from her.

"Okay, but…"

"She asked you to leave, Dr. Stronski." Arizona said sternly.

"I tried to contact your mother but she hanged up every time she realized it was me. Same thing happened with Laurence." She said, not even acknowledging Arizona's presence.

"You tried to call my family?"

"You got shot, of course I tried to reach your family."

"That's not your place anymore. Now please leave before I call security." Eliza said, getting more and more irritated. That couldn't be good for her wound.

"I…" the redhead started.

"Leave." Arizona said, attempting to approach her.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave. No need to get angry." Shoshana said raising her hands in surrender. "Take care, Ellie." She said. Then she looked at Arizona. "Dr. Robbins." And left the room.

"She's definitely quite character, isn't she?" Arizona asked Eliza.

"She's stubborn and spoiled, that's what she is." Eliza said rolling her eyes. "But I don't want to talk about her anymore. I just want to enjoy our time together even if it's here at this hospital." Eliza said smiling.

"Okay. Do you want to watch a movie or something? I can connect my phone to the TV and we can watch something on Netflix." The blonde asked.

"That sounds amazing. Do that and climb on this bed with me."

"What? No. I could hurt you." Arizona said, shaking her head from side to side.

"No, you won't. My left side is perfectly fine so can lie here. Please. I just want to feel you close to me." Eliza pleaded.

"I don't know, Eliza. I really don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I promise to tell you if it hurts. Please?" She said pouting.

"How could I say no to that face?" Arizona said as she climbed in the bed next to Eliza, her phone already connected to the TV by the Bluetooth. "So, what do you want to watch?"

"Something cute and romantic. Not too funny, laughing still hurts a little."

"Okay, then. What about 'Elena Undone'? By the poster it seems to be a lesbian movie."

"Uh, I'm always up for some lesbian romance." Eliza said chuckling and placing a kiss on Arizona's neck. "Play it."

Arizona hugged Eliza as the brunette cuddled into her and played the movie.

* * *

Arizona was requested to go back to work only a few days after Eliza was released from Seattle Pres. It sucked but they managed and her recovery went amazing. Now, a couple of weeks later Eliza was finally allowed to go back to work. She had been bored out of her mind.

Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital was fully operative only a few days after the incident. The police found a video of the shooter in his apartment where he said he was 'off to shoot some people' at a crowded place 'just because'. He was looking for glory, apparently, and this was how he had decided to achieve it. Just some sick man going out and causing damage for the sake of it. He should have never been sold a gun in the first place; not with a proper psychological and background check. Sociopaths are good at hiding stuff, though.

Arizona was at the hospital minding her own business, checking her surgeries for the day when she saw a fiery red head walking over to her.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said out loud to herself.

"Dr. Robbins, hello." The woman said.

"Dr. Stronski." Arizona nodded. "Would you mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Sure! Dr. Bailey found out that I was in town and called me in for a case and since I'm already here…" she said, that stupid little smirk appearing again. God how she wanted to slap it off of her face.

"Oh. Okay." Arizona said not really knowing what else to say. Why was this woman determined to be every-fucking-where?

Arizona was about to leave when Shoshana stopped her. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day."

"Come again?" Arizona asked, confused. Was this a strategy?

"I said I'm sorry about the other day. I really am." The younger doctor said looking into her eyes. "I'm not a psycho, I'm not going to boil your bunny or kidnap you." She said chuckling. "I just, I want Eliza back."

"You don't get to get her back this time, Shoshana." Arizona said. This wasn't a Dr. Robbins/Dr. Stronski kind of situation. This was something personal.

"Who knows? Maybe I will, maybe I won't. But I'm going to try." She said nodding her heard. "And don't worry, I won't make your life a living hell. I just want to talk to her."

"She really doesn't want to talk to you, she's made that very clear." The blonde answered.

"I know. I was an asshole and I fucked up the best thing that's ever happened to me." Shoshana said with a sad smile. "But if anything, I least I want some closure."

"Why are you telling me this?" Arizona asked confused.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Oh my God, why can't you just leave?" Eliza said as she appeared, coming from one of the elevators. "Has she been bothering you?" the brunette asked her girlfriend.

"It's good to see you too, Eliza. Nice to know you're properly healing."

"What are you still doing in Seattle? Why are you here at Grey Sloan?" Eliza asked.

"Relax. I'm not stalking you. I was asked to stay in Seattle Pres for a consult that lead to a complicated surgery and now I've been asked by Dr. Miranda Bailey to come here for a consult as well." The redhead said. "I would really like to talk to you when you have the chance?"

"Dr. Shoshana Stronski!" A voice said, excitedly, before Eliza could even answer.

"Well, at least someone's happy to see me." She said as she turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Dr. Jackson Avery." He said walking over to the woman and shaking her hand. "Let me tell you that your work and research on craniofacial surgery during infancy are impressive. Also, your work on face reconstructive surgery is incredible as well."

"Why tank you Dr. Avery. I've heard many good things about you and your work as well. Doesn't really surprise me since you were trained by Mark Sloan himself." She said. "I was on my way to meet with Dr. Bailey. Would you mind showing me the way?" she asked.

"Not at all, let's go." He said as he leaded the way to the chief's office.

"Wow, I never thought I would see Avery fangirling." Eliza said chuckling. "What was she telling you?"

"Same thing she told you. That she wanted to talk to you." Arizona said shrugging.

"I have nothing to talk to her about."

"I think you do." The blonde said looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"What?"

"I think you need to talk to her and make it even more clear that you're with me now and there is no chance of you two getting back together."

"She already knows that, Arizona."

"You know? I don't think she does. As you said, she's stubborn."

"So, you want me to talk to her?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but yes. I want you to talk to her. I want her to know that you are mine now and that she should leave us alone." Arizona said with a serious tone.

"Okay. If that's what you want I'll do it." Eliza said. "And, again, I want you to be completely sure that I love you and that you don't need to worry about her or anyone else. I love you and I'm in this" she said as she pointed back and forth between the two. "100%."

Arizona felt as if her heart was going to explode from all the love she was feeling. It was soon, it was very soon but the words just came out of her mouth like verbal vomit.

"Please move in with me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! I'm finally back with this story! I'm sorry for abandoning it for so long but I have been VERY busy and also was feeling really uninspired by this. But now I'm back.**

 **As always, enjoy and please review.**

 **P.S. Do people still like Ariliza? Should I write more of them?**

 **Chapter 19**

"Please move in with me." Arizona blurted out, immediately regretting what she had said. It took her so long to get Eliza to agree to date her and then to be her girlfriend. 'Move in with me'? What had she done? Eliza's eyes were wide open. She couldn't quite read her. She didn't know if she was shocked, excited, terrified or what. She had an excellent poker face, that was for sure.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." Arizona said. "I was caught up in the moment."

"No." Eliza said. "You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Say something like that and then unsay it." The brunette said, shaking her head.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Well, did you mean it? Do you really want me to move in with you?"

"Yes. I mean it." Arizona said blushing. "But I don't want to rush things or to make you something that you're not ready for."

"Don't speak for me, Arizona." Eliza said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't speak for me. Don't assume I'm not ready."

"Are you ready?"

"I think I might be. Yes, this whole thing, you and I happened faster than I expected and I didn't think I was ready for a relationship when I first met you but here I am, in a relationship with you. In love with you." The brunette said, taking her girlfriend's hands in her own. "I would love to move in with you, Arizona."

"For real?"

"For real." She said smiling. "But first, there are some things I need to work on. I think you are right and I do need to talk to Shoshana. There are things we never really talked about or talked through and I want to start this next stage of my life with you without any karma or baggage from my past relationship."

"That sounds reasonable." Arizona said. "So, when will you be moving in?" the blonde asked, desperately trying to change the subject. Talking about her girlfriend's drop dead gorgeous ex wasn't something she wanted to do.

"Are you in a hurry or what?" Eliza asked, teasingly.

"Oh, yes." Arizona said leaning in to kiss Eliza's cheek. "I can't wait to go to bed and wake up next to you every single morning."

"We already do." The brunette said, rolling her eyes. "This is basically just a formality. I sleep at your place or you sleep at mine every night. Or, well, almost every night."

"Well, I want to get rid of that 'almost' as soon as possible." The blonde said, looking around and quickly pecking her girlfriend's lips. "You look really nice today."

"I'm wearing scrubs and my coat, Arizona."

"So? You still look really nice. Gorgeous." The blonde said, shrugging.

"You're so silly." Eliza said poking her girlfriend's side. "But I love it."

Arizona smiled and kissed her girlfriend's hand. She had never been big on PDA but ever since the shooting she didn't care anymore. She was just so happy to have Eliza back with nothing but a scar on her stomach that she didn't care about what people thought. She was going to kiss her, chastely of course, or hug her or hold her hand whenever she wanted.

"So, take out and a movie tonight?" Arizona asked.

"Sounds like heaven." Eliza answered, kissing Arizona's cheek. "Gotta go, Leah paged me ages ago. See you tonight, beautiful."

"See you tonight, baby."

* * *

Eliza walked over to the attending's lounge looking for someone in particular. She had been told she would be there and she really didn't want to delay the whole thing any more than it was absolutely necessary. Also, she was ready for her to get the hell out of Seattle and just continue to live her life. She walked in and immediately spotted who she was looking for. She only saw the back of her head but she would recognize that fiery hair anywhere. Oh, how she used to love that hair.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Eliza said as she sat next to her ex-girlfriend.

"Are you talking to me?" Shoshana asked confused.

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"I'm just surprised you're not asking me to get the hell out or threatening to kill me." The young doctor said.

"I never threatened you with anything." Eliza said rolling her eyes.

"I love it when you roll your eyes, makes you look adorable." Shoshana said smiling.

"Please don't." the brunette said looking directly into the other woman.

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

"It's been a while."

"I know. I'm sorry. So, why where you looking for me? You need a consult or something?" Shoshana asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Actually no…I wanted to ask you if you were free tonight." Eliza said cautiously. She didn't want her intentions to be misinterpreted.

"Oh…as in for what?" The redhead asked confused.

"I think we have a lot to talk about." Eliza said smiling.

"We certainly do." Shoshana said, smiling widely. "Yes, I'm free. I'm always free when it comes to you. Are we having dinner or something? Where should we go? Nothing too fancy…oh! You know what? Maybe pizza and craft beer like we did in Boston and…"

"Hey, hey, hey…stop. We can go for pizza and craft beer like we used to do, but I want it to be very clear that this is nothing more than a peace offer and perhaps the start of a friendship. I am with Arizona and that's not going to change. This isn't a date." Eliza said, interrupting.

"Then why can't we just talk here?" the redhead asked, confused.

"This is my workplace. I can't do that here." Eliza said.

"Well I don't want to be crying my eyes out in public. You know I'm a big crier, I'm so totally going to end up crying." The plastic surgeon said.

"What do you suggest then?" Eliza asked.

"Can't we just talk at your apartment?"

"Shoshana…"

"I promise to behave. Please. It's the best choice and you know it."

"I don't know…"

"I won't get you into trouble. I'm willing to respect your decision and your relationship."

"Okay then." Eliza said hesitant. "Meet me here at 6 pm and we'll go to my apartment. Just to talk. Have a good day." Eliza said as she turned around and left the room.

"Just to talk." Shoshana mouthed to herself with a sad smile. "We'll see about that." She said looking down at her phone. "A girl's gotta try, right Millicent?" she asked looking at a picture her lock-screen which was the picture of a gray Persian cat.

* * *

"Okay, so, I know I said yes to take out and a movie but I won't be able to. I will see you later, though." Eliza said as she entered Arizona's office with one coffee and one tea.

"Oh…" Arizona said looking at her. "Why?"

"I…I'm gonna see Shoshana tonight."

"Oh…"

"You did say I should talk to her, right?"

"I did?"

"Arizona…"

"It's okay." The blonde said "Where is this important talk happening."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…she uh, she is going to my apartment. That's where we're talking."

"What?"

"I know, I know…it's just that it's the only place that feels sort of right." Eliza said. "Are you okay with this? 'Cause if you're not, I can totally ask her to go somewhere else and…"

"Eliza. It's okay. I trust you." Arizona said. "I'm not going to say I'm thrilled but…" the blonde was saying but she got cut off by Eliza's pager going off.

"Shoot, I have surgery in 30 minutes. I had completely forgotten." She leaning over to the blonde and kissing her lips softly. "I'll look for you when I'm out so that we can talk more about this, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great. Bye. Love you." Eliza said, running out of the room.

Fanfuckingtastic. Arizona thought. Her girlfriend was about to spend time having what could only be a very intense talk with the gorgeous woman she spent several years of her life with. With the first woman she ever truly loved. Woman? Pffff...she's a child, that's what she is. A skinny, abnormally short, beautiful little 29-year-old child who was also apparently a freaking genius.

Fanfuckingtastic.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Well, I haven't been too inspired lately and also have been extremely busy with work and other things that involve my career. Anyway, if you're patient with me, I'll finish this story. I won't update everyday but it won't take me as long as it did this time to update it. I believe one should always finish what they start so…this is me, finishing what I started. Even now that Arizona is not coming back.**

 **So, this chapter is going to have little Arizona on it but it's only because I want to close this whole part of the story so…here it goes.**

 **Chapter 20**

Later that night Eliza was feeling a lot more nervous than she thought she would. Why was she so nervous? This was just Shoshana. She wasn't intimidating at all. Except, she was. With her 5 feet 1 inch and 100 pounds, she was one of the most intimidating people she had ever met. Maybe it was the fiery red hair or the piercing blue eyes…or maybe it was the fact that she was a self-entitled little brat who's used to boss people around. Who knows? But the woman always made her nervous…formerly in a good way, now not so much.

She sighed and walked out of the hospital, where she had told Shoshana to meet her. As soon as she walked out the doors she saw her standing outside, standing with her back to the hospital. Her hair flowing in the air and looking like angry flames, like a wildfire. She really wanted to get the closure they both deserved but at the same time, Shoshana Stronski always had the ability to leave her emotionally exhausted and she wasn't in the mood for that.

"Hey" she said as she walked over to the younger woman, a small smile on her face. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Hey." The young doctor said, a genuine smile on her face. "Just a few minutes, don't worry."

"Oh…ok." Eliza answered. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Do you have wine or something at your apartment? If not, please let's stop at Trader Joe's or something, I need a drink." Shoshana said as she began walking to the brunette's car.

"Don't worry, I have a couple of bottles of Argentinian Cabernet Sauvignon." Eliza said.

"You know me well…"

"Of course I do." The older doctor said, without even realizing what had come out of her mouth. "I mean…I—"

"I know what you mean." Shoshana said nodding her head.

"This is my car." Eliza said when they reached it. "Hop on."

* * *

The ride to Eliza's apartment was silent. Surprisingly it wasn't an awkward silence or anything. It felt comfortable, normal. Familiar. Maybe it was because they knew each other so well despite everything that happened between them. Maybe they could reach some common ground and eventually be friends or at least friendly. Right? No, who was she kidding. She could never be friends with Shoshana. She had a theory that if you could be friends, like real friends with your ex then you either never really loved them or you're still in love with them. And she's not in love with Shoshana anymore but she did use to love her with every fiber of her being. No, maybe the comfortableness of the silence was simply because they never stopped being comfortable with each other.

"Here we are." Eliza said as they reached a very tall, posh looking building.

"Nice building." Shoshana said looking around.

"Yeah, it's alright." The brunette said as she parked her car.

"I love what you have done with this place." the younger woman said. "The apartment simply screams you. You always did have great taste…"

"Thanks." Eliza said smiling awkwardly. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so comfortable anymore. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh, yes please. What do you have?"

"Uh…I've got water, diet coke and iced tea." The older doctor said, looking inside of her fridge.

"What about that Argentinian cab you told me about?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Shoshana."

"Why? Scared you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself or something?" the redhead asked raising an eyebrow.

"You just proved my point."

"Come on, I was just kidding. I promise to behave but I do need some wine. Please. You know you want it too…I'm sure you still love a nice glass of wine after work." Shoshana said making a funny face that Eliza used to consider super cute. It was the face she made whenever she wanted to get away with something. It used to work all the time.

"Okay. But we're not drinking more than one bottle." Eliza said as she went to grab the wine and two glasses. Damn it, the funny face worked again. The brunette opened the wine and poured each of them a glass. She walked over to the redhead who was sitting on the sofa, waiting for her and handed her the glass. "Here you go."

"Thank you. You're a still a good host, I can see."

"Yeah…I guess." Eliza said, suddenly becoming nervous again. She looked at the other woman who was staring at her intensely. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That."

"What do you mean?"

"That! Looking at me like _that_. It was good when we were together but it's not anymore. It makes me uncomfortable." The brunette said.

"I just…I…I like looking at you." Shoshana said, smiling.

"Was this a mistake? Should I have just insisted on you to leave until you finally left and never have this or any other conversation?" Eliza said, standing up from the couch.

"No. Please, sit down. I'm sorry." Shoshana said. "Just…try to understand me. It's not easy for me to see that you've moved on. Imagine if it was the other way around."

"Imagine? Shoshana, I asked you to marry me and in response you went out and fucked your way through Boston."

"I can't believe you're still upset about that." The younger woman said.

"I'm not upset about anything. You just asked me to put myself in your shoes and I'm reminding you that I have already been in your shoes." Eliza said, drowning down her wine and serving herself another glass.

"You haven't. Not really. I never got over you. I'm still not over you."

"Oh come on, Shoshana. You have been over me for a while…you just can't deal with the fact that I was able to fall in love with someone who wasn't you."

"Don't say that, it isn't true. I really do love you. Always have, always will."

"I don't doubt that you loved me, Shoshana. I know you did. I'm sure. I felt it…and I loved you too, with all my heart. But we became just so…toxic. I think that maybe it was toxic from the get-go." Eliza said.

"Don't say that either. We had a beautiful relationship."

"No, we didn't, Shosh. We had an intense relationship…a passionate relationship but our relationship was destructive and suffocating at times. It was a 'can't live with or without you' kind of things and that, that is not beautiful."

"Why are you trying to diminish what we had? Eliza, we were together for almost 10 years!" the redhead said, finishing her wine and going for another glass.

"I'm not. Not at all. I've already said so, I loved you with every ounce of my being. And yes, maybe you're right. Our relationship was beautiful at times but most of the times it was a competition on who could hurt the other more."

"I remember it differently. I remember only the happy times, the great sex, the times we travelled together, all those times you told me you would never love anyone who wasn't me and how we would grow old together. What happened to all of that? Does it not count because at times it was hard?"

"I…" Eliza said, getting annoyed "I don't even know where to start with that." She said taking a deep breath. "First of all…I meant what I said. At that time, I totally meant it. You were my first love. I had had girlfriends before but before you I don't think I had REALLY been in love. I was so in love with you Shoshana that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I even asked you to marry me. Now I'm glad you said no but at the time it broke me."

"I was very immature. I was 17 when you met me, for crying out loud. I'm different now. I swear"

"So am I." Eliza said "we've both changed. And you weren't 17 the entire time. Anyway. I meant what I said. And you're right. We had happy times, wonderful times…and they do count. But we can't deny that what we had was toxic and that you saying 'no' to my proposal was the best thing that could've ever happened to both of us."

"Why are you being so cruel?"

"I'm being honest."

"Then why are you being so casually cruel in the name of being honest?"

"I'm sorry. It's not my intention to be cruel."

"Well you are. And it's hurting me." Shoshana said and Eliza felt immediate guilt. Like she used to feel whenever they argued when they were together. She didn't like that feeling.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. You will always be important to me." Eliza continued. "Look…I need us to be in peace. I can't keep feeling guilty with you and I can't keep holding grudges. I need to let that go and I need you to let it go too."

"What if I can't let go? Eliza, I don't want to get over you. I want to be with you."

"No, Shosh. You don't. And you'll see it with time and when you finally find a healthy adult relationship."

"Like the one you have with Alabama?"

"Arizona and…yes. When I was with you I thought that love was supposed to feel like a turmoil. Like an earthquake or a hurricane; that it didn't crumbled your insides and made you feel until you hurt it wasn't love. But, now I know that love isn't that. Love is not a storm…love is looking into someone's eyes and feel calm. Peace, tranquility. More like a ripple than a turmoil. And you know how powerful a ripple can be."

"So, you're saying that what you have with her is real love and ours wasn't?"

"No, ours was real as well. It's just different. Good different. Happy different. Healthy different. It's what I want and it's what you should want too."

"I do want that."

"Good."

"I want it with you, though."

"No. You don't. Trust me. This is too damaged. And you deserve someone who treats you like you deserve. I was horrible to you at times, really horrible. And you may be sort of an asshole and overly confident but you're a great person, Shosh. You deserve happiness. You deserve it more than anyone."

"Can I ask you something?" Shoshana said wiping a tear

"Sure."

"Did I ever make you happy?"

"You did. You made me very happy."

"Does she make you happy?"

"She does. She makes me so, so, so happy."

"Okay." The redhead said defeated. "Well, I guess this is it." She said standing up.

"Yeah. Thank you for teaching me what loving someone with all my heart meant. Thank you for the good times and for the bad times as well. I'm a better person today because of that. You're brilliant and beautiful and you're worth a lot more than you think. I have nothing but good wishes for you Shosh." Eliza said nodding her head.

"Thank you for teaching me what love was. Before you no one really ever made me feel loved. You've changed me forever. You've changed me for the better, of course. You're an incredible human being. I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sorry for hurting you too."

"So…I guess this is it. Closure."

"Yeah. It feels good, doesn't it?"

"I guess. I'm not sure of what I'm feeling to be honest." The redhead said. "But don't think that this means I hate you. I don't. I could never hate you. I'm not even angry, I guess I'm just sad."

Both looked at each other for what felt like hours before wrapping their arms around each other and hugging tightly, both letting a couple of tears out. Shoshana felt like she needed to leave soon or she would end up crying her eyes out in front of the woman she was still in love with. She hugged Eliza even more tight and grabbed her face with her hands and pressed her forehead against hers. The brunette allowed her to, she was overwhelmed by her feelings as well. The redhead kissed her on the cheek and in that very moment the door opened. It was Arizona. In the end they had agreed to meet there.

"I…I'm gonna…yeah." Arizona said pointing to the door and turning around. She was about to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist and turned around expecting to find emerald green eyes looking at her but instead, she found piercing blue ones, framed with fiery red hair.

"Don't. It's not what you think. At all. Nothing happened." Shoshana said. "I'm gonna go now. Take care of her, Arizona. You only find a woman like her once in a lifetime."

"I will."

"Bye Eliza." she said walking out the door.

Eliza wiped away a few tears and sighed, grabbing the wine and pouring herself another glass. "What a night! Wine?" she asked, as she poured the blonde a glass without even waiting for an answer.

"Uh…care to explain what just happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Don't be a smartass."

The brunette sighed. She was emotionally exhausted. Her ex had the 'gift' of leaving her like that. "Okay. I'll tell you everything. Sit down because it's long. But first…" she said as she got closer to the other woman and smiled when her face was only inches away from hers. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." The blonde said cracking into a smile and kissing her. "Now, story time."

* * *

"Wow, that does sound like an intense conversation." Arizona said as she sipped on her wine and ate a chip with salsa.

"It was." Eliza said nodding her head. "It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be though…Shoshana, she…has matured. Surprisingly."

"Well, she's 29 and a child prodigy. If she hadn't matured, I would be concerned." Arizona said rolling her eyes.

"No, you don't get it. Shoshana is absolutely brilliant, okay? She's got the whole rational, logical intelligence thing completely figured out…but when it comes to emotional intelligence she's handicapped."

"Yeah, maybe but she's not a child anymore. I mean, she IS a child but she's also not a child, do you get what I mean?"

"Totally. But you're still not getting it. If you knew her before, this attitude would surprise you as well." Eliza said putting her hair behind her ear. "But…enough about my ex." She said turning sideways to face Arizona and grabbing her hand.

"I was really scared about tonight. Amelia tried to calm me down but nothing was working."

"Why were you scared?"

"Well…she's your ex. Not just an ex but you know, the ex."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has that one ex that means to them a little bit more than the others. That one ex you thought you would spend your life with." Arizona said, intertwining her fingers with Eliza's. "You have so much history with her…I was afraid that in the middle of the conversation you would realize you want her back. And, of course, the fact that she's beautiful and freaking 29 years old didn't help at all."

Eliza chuckled a little bit. "Arizona, I love you. I really, really do. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. What I had with Shoshana was intense and meaningful, yes. But it's over. I'm with you now and honestly? I'm happy than I've ever been." The brunette said leaning in to kiss her softly.

"You are?" the blonde said smiling.

"I am."

"I am happier than I've ever been too." Arizona said, leaning in and kissing the other woman.

"So, this is it okay? You and I." Eliza said.

"You and I." Arizona said chuckling. "And to think I had to chase you for months for you to even look at me twice!".

"Good things come to those who wait." The brunette said laughing and pulling the blonde closer to her by the hips, placing herself above her and kissing her neck.

"You are so full of yourself." Arizona said, breathing heavily as the brunette put her hands underneath her top and sucked her neck.

"And . ." Eliza said, placing a kiss on Arizona's neck and jaw in between each word.

The blonde ran her hands up and down the brunette's back, titling her head so that Eliza had more access to her neck as she took Arizona's shirt off.

"I thought you were exhausted…" Arizona said, pulling her girlfriend closer into her and arching her back.

"Well, you work better than a red bull." Eliza said, taking off her own shirt and unbuttoning the blonde's jeans as she kissed her way down through her body.


End file.
